SIEMPRE CONTIGO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Por problemas económicos,Renesmee ha tenido que dejar su lujosa vida para ir a trabajar. Lo que no sabe es que ello será bueno y malo. Bueno porque puede que conozca al amor de su vida. Malo porque no podrá ayudar a la persona que más quiere. Su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**1.**

"Estoy loca. No puedo hacerlo. Estoy muerta de miedo. Yo... no puedo irme."

- Renesmee, cariño.

Dejé de dar vueltas por el dormitorio y me lancé en plancha sobre la cama. Mi madre gruñó. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero era mi cama y me tumbaba en ella como yo quería. Además, esa era la última vez que podía hacerlo.

- Ha sido sin querer. - dije, aunque, obviamente, no me creyó. - ¿Que ocurre, mamá?

- El taxi te está esperando. - se tumbó a mi lado, aunque con mucho más cuidado que yo, y me cogió de la mano. - ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Te conozco demasiado bien como para creerte. - besó el dorso de mi mano y empezó a acariciarloa. - Va, dime. ¿Que te pasa?

- No quiero irme. - dije, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- Pero... Pero cariño. Tú dijiste que querías irte a trabajar.

- No. - no conseguí aguantarlo más y me puse a llorar. - Fue todo cosa vuestra. Yo nunca he querido ir a Washington. Odio la lluvia. - me sequé las lágrimas con la sábana y me levanté de la cama.

- Cariño...

- No. Ya me largo. - dije, empezando a comportarme como una niña pequeña, pero es que me dolía separarme de mi familia. - Si ya está visto que aquí solo soy una molestia. - cogí mi mochila, que tenía tirada por el suelo, y la colgué sobre mis hombros.

- No digas tonterías. Nosotros nunca hemos dicho nada así.

- No ante mis narices. - dicho esto, salí de la habitación.

Mi padre estaba en el porche, pero no le hice caso. Me arrodillé a su lado, frente a mi hermano pequeño.

- No te vayas.

- Pequeño Eddie, tengo que irme. - acaricié su cabello rizado, mientras que él comenzaba a jugar con uno de mis rizos. - Tengo que trabajar.

- Pues trabaja aquí, en Nueva York, cerca de mí. - dijo, abrazándome, llorando. - No me abandones.

- Cariño, no lloores, que sino me voy a poner a llorar yo.

- Perdona.

- Prometo llamarte cada noche, vale?

- ¿Prometido? - cerró su mano en un puño y alzó el dedo meñique.

- Prometido. - enlacé mi dedo con el suyo y Eddie sonrió. - Vamos, dame un abrazo, que el taxi me está esperando.

Abracé a mi pequeño hermano de seis años, sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos y me marché sin despedirme de mi padre.

Cuando me monté en el taxi, donde ya estaba mi maleta, y miré hacia la casa, donde mis padres y mi hermano pequeño se despedían de mí con la mano. No pude devolverles el gesto, ya que me ponía a llorar de nuevo y estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que no se dieran cuenta.

Todo había ido muy deprisa.

Hacía solo un mes que mi familia era de las más anideradas de Nueva York. Mi padre era médico (bueno, lo sigue siendo) y ganaba mucho dinero. Ni mi madre ni yo nunca habíamos tenido que trabajar, pero ahora todo era muy distinto. Mi padre había comenzado a trabajar como enfermera en el hospital y me habían encontrado trabajo. Si no trabajaba, no podía seguir estudiando, ya que mi familia ya no podía pagarme la universidad. No me importaba trabajar, pero otra cosa era ser la chacha de otros.

.-.-.-.

- Señorita, despierte. Ya hemos llegado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré al taxista. Se había bajado del coche y había abierto mi puerta. Tomé la mano que me tendía y me bajé del coche, con la mochila en la mano. Cogí mi maleta y fui hacia la casa.

Llamé a la puerta tras dudar varios minutos. Me abrió la puerta una chica que no era mucho mayor que yo.

- Buenos días. - dijo la chica, mirándome de arriba a bajo.

- Hola. Soy la señorita Cullen. Lo siento. Quiero decir, soy Renesmee Cullen. - dije bajando la vista.

- La estudiante de medicina. - dijo. Me sorprendió que supiera quien era yo. Solo era una limpiadora.

- Así es.

- ¿Como es que no has acabado el último curso?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Donde está la señorita Sutherland? - dije, entrando en la casa.

La chica me adelantó y la seguí hasta una enorme y preciosa cocina, donde había una chica de unos treinta años, peliroja, muy bella.

- Señorita Sutherland, ha llegado Renesmee Cullen. La casi doctora.

- Gracias, Alice. Puedes irte.

La tal Alice se fue y la chica peliroja se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Por qué no has acabado la carrera?

Casi le respondo como a la chica, Alice, pero me contuve. Dejé la maleta y la mochila en el suelo y me quité la chaqueta.

- Mi familia ya no puede pagarme la unicersidad Ahora tengo que trabajar para pagármela yo.

- Me alegro de que hayas tenido la iniciativa de dejar los estudios para ponerte a trabajar. - dijo, sonriendo, lo que me hizo sentir tremendamente culpable.

Yo nunca había querido dejar la universidad y tener este trabajo. Todo había sido cosa de mi madre y mi padre. Y yo me había enfadado con ellos. "Debo llamarles para pedirles perdón."

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación y luego te enseñaré cual es tu trabajo. - dijo, cogiendo ella mi maleta.

Cogí mi mochila y fuimos hacia una pequeña caseta que había al lado de la pedazo de mansión. En esa casita solo había una pequeña cocina, un cuarto de baño, un pequeño salón y una habitación con seis camas.

- Aquí es donde dormirás. - dijo, cuando estábamos entrando en el dormitorio. - junto a tus compañeros.. Comerás en la cocina en la que nos acabamos de conocer. Aquí teneis una pequeña cocina por si os entra el hambre a deshora. - dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Va, deja la mochila.

Dejó mi maleta y yo dejé mi mochila en la única cama que no tenía sábanas. Seguí a la que supuse que era la encargada de los empleados, que ya estaba saliendo del dormitorio. Volvimos a la cocina de la mansión y subimos por unas escaleras hacia el piso superior, donde había un cuarto de baño, un pequeño despacho y cuatro habitaciones.

- ¿De que voy a trabajar exactamente? - pregunté, ya que no tenía ni idea.

- Cierto. Aun no te lo he dicho. Vas a ser la enfermera del hijo de la familia.

- Pero es que yo no soy enfermera. - dije, aunque tendría que haberme quedado callada.

- Ni médico. - dijo. Iba a replicar, pero había dado en el clavo. - Perdona.

- No. Perdóneme. Yo... La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar para nadie. Yo soy la que tiene sirvientes. - murmuré. - Bueno, los tenía.

- Bueno. No te preocupes. Los Black son buena gente. Y no vas a ser sirvienta. Trabajarás, más o menos, en tu campo.

- Ya... Vale... Supongo que no estará mal.

- Venga, vamos.

Volvimos hacia la casita y fui al dormitorio a cambiarme de ropa. Me puse unos vaqueros largos, ya que iba con pantalón pirata, me puse un jersey más grueso y salí a dar un paseo, ya que Victoria me dijo que hasta la noche no iba a conocer a la familia.

Fui dando un paseo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Me senté en uno de los columpios y empecé a balancearme. Saqué el móil del bolsillo de los vaqueros y marqué el número de casa.

_- Residencia Cullen. Edward Cullen tercero al habla._

- Hola, Edward Cullen tercero. - dije, aguantándome la risa.

_- Nessie! Te echo de menos..._

- Yo también, cariño. Como te prometí, te he llamado.

_- Ya sabía que lo harías. ¿Es bonita tu nueva casa?_

- No tanto como la nuestra, pero no está nada mal. - reduje la velocidad de balanceo y me sequé las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. - ¿Están papá y mamá en casa?

_- No. Los dos están trabajando._

- ¿Estás con Emmett? - dije, refiriéndose a su canguro.

_- Si._

_-_ Salúdale de mi parte.

_- Vale ¿Me llamarás mañana?_

- Lo prometo.

_- Vale. Emmett dice que ojala te lo pases bien._

- Dile que gracias. Hasta mañana, cariño.

_- Hasta mañana. - colgué y volví a guardar el móvil._

Detuve el columpio con los pies. No podía dejar de llorar. A quien más iba a echar de menos era a mi hermano. Cuando tenía pesadillas, ya no iba a la habitación de mis padres, sino que venía a dormir conmigo. Siempre que podía le ayudaba con los deberes, comíamos juntos... "No sé como voy a poder vivir sin él."

- ¿No eres demasiado mayor como para jugar en el parque? - dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

No me moví ni le miré, aunque me di cuenta de que se sentaba en el columpio de al lado. Le miré de reojo y vi que me estaba mirando, como si esperara que le respondiera.

- Nunca se es demasiado mayor. - terminé diciendo.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - dije. Ese tio me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Perdona. ¿Como te llamas?

Le miré y, al momento, dejó de sonreir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes los ojos muy rojos. - se notaba preocupado, lo que hizo que me sintiera culpable por haberle hablado tan mal.

- Es que he estado llorando. - dije, sin andarme por las ramas.

- ¿Por qué? - parecía ralmente interesado.

Respiré hondo, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y le enseñé una foto de mi hermanito.

- Es muy guapo. ¿Es tu hermano?

- Si.

- Creo que entiendo lo que pasa. - dijo, devolviéndome el móvil. - Conozco a toda la gente del pueblo y a ti no te he visto nunca. Has tenido que marcharte de casa y le echas de menos.

- Eres todo un lector de mentes. - dije, guardando el móvil. - Me llamo Renesmee.

- Yo soy Jacob. - me tendió su mano y la estreché. - ¿Por qué has venido a nuestro pequeño pueblo?

- He venido a trabajar.

- ¿Donde?

- ¿Te importa que dejemos el interrogatorio para otro momento? - dije, poniéndome en pie. - No me encuentro bien. He llegado a la ciudad hace solo veinte minutos.

- Claro. Perdona. - noté su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me cogió de la mano. - A veces hablo demasiado y no me doy cuenta de cuando tengo que callarme.

- No, es que... mi vida ha cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo y estoy bastante a la defensiva. - dije, sintiendo como iba a ponerme a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, y menos delante de un desconocido que, por cierto, estaba buenísimo. - Perdona.

- Ven.

Hizo que me diera la vuelta y me abrazó.

Me sentí muy extraña al estar abrazado a un desconocido, pero sus caricias en mi espalda me calmaban y me hacían sentir mucho mejor.

- ¿Conoces a alguien del pueblo? ¿Tienes algún amigo?

- No.

- Pues ahora ya si.

Levanté la vista y le miré a los ojos. Esos ojos oscuros y brillantes que no dejaban de mirarme.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar algo?

- No se... - dije, sintiendo como secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Podría enseñarte el pueblo.

- Bueno... Vale...

Sonrió, besó mi frente y me cogió de la mano.

Me dejé llevar por él a través del parque, por un pequeño bosque y por el hermoso pueblo. No hablamos en ningún momento, pero no hizo falta. Me sentía muy bien de la mano de ese hermoso chico.

Me fijé mejor en él. Tenía el pelo largo, por debajo de los hombros, la piel morena y, para que negarlo, estaba muy cachas.

Llegamos a un edificio que parecía un colegio y nos sentamos en las escaleras que daban a la puerta. En ningún momento nos soltamos de la mano.

- Este pueblo es muy bonito. - dije al fin.

- Tú lo eres más.

Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme. Nunca ningún chico me había dicho algo similar. Normalmente era yo la lanzada. Sentí como me miraba, pero no me atreví a mirarle.

- Perdona. He sido un atrevido.

- Si, lo has sido. - murmuré. - Yo... creo que debería irme. Está a punto de anochecer y tengo que ir a trabajar. - me puse en pie y bajé las escaleras. - Lo siento.

- Te acompaño.

- No hace falta

- En serio. No conoces todo esto. Te perderás. - dijo, acercándose a mí. - Prometo no decir nada atrevido.

- No es eso... - sí que lo era. Ese chico me ponía muy nerviosa.

- Vamos. - insistió. - Voy a ser sincero contigo. Me gustas. Me pareces una chica muy sensible y cariñosa. Y me cuesta alejarme de ti.

- Pero si acabas de conocerme...

- Nunca antes me había sentido así.

- Jacob, por favor.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y, al momento, sus labios sobre los míos.

Quise apartarle y huir corriendo, pero no pude. Sus labios eran tan dulces que no pude evitar devolverle el beso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fic nuevo.**

**Hace tiempo que lo tengo escrito, pero no encontraba el momento de pasarlo al pc y colgarla. Así que voy a hacerlo ahora.**

**Espero que me conteis que os ha parecido esto.**

**Besitos a todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**2.**

- No puedo hacer esto. - me aparté de Jacob y retrocedí un par de pasos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no te conozco de nada.

- De acuerdo. Vale. - bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a sentarse en las escaleras. - Perdona. No debí besarte. pero... como dije, me gustas mucho.

El chico se veía abrumado. No sé porque lo hice, pero me acerqué a él y me arrodillé frente a él y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas.

- No me arrepiento de lo del beso. - dije, haciendo que Jacob levantara la vista. - Pero es todo muy repentino. Apenas nos conocemos.

- Lo sé. Es solo que pienso que no se debe desaprobechar ni un minuto. Nada es seguro en esta vida. Es demasiado corta.

- Cierto. - murmuré. - Aunque puede que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto.

- Eso espero, la verdad.

- Nos vemos, Jacob. - le di un breve beso en los labios y me marché.

Tardé casi cuarenta minutos en llegar a la casa. Fui al dormitorio, donde me encontré con cinco personas; tres chicos y dos chicas. Fui hacia la cama en la que seguían mis cosas y me dejé caer en ella.

- ¿Donde estabas? - dijo la chica que me había recibido al llegar esa mañana. - ¿Investigando los alrededores?

- No.

- Has pasado dos horas fuera.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, nada.

- Chicos, arreglaros. La familia quiere hablar con todos. - dijo Sutherland. - Vamos. Tenemos cinco minutos.

- ¿Que pasa, Victoria? - dijo la tal Alice, empezando a vestirse.

- No lo sé. Renesmee, tu ropa está encima de la almohada. - dijo, mirándome. - Rápido.

Cogí la ropa que me había dicho Victoria y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Me vestí con el pantalón y la camisa blancos, las deportivas blancas, me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y me puse las gafas.

Cuando salí al dormitorio, vi que todos me estaban esperando. Fui hacia donde estaba Victoria y las dos salimos de allí. Fuimos todos hacia la casa y Victoria nos llevó hacia el salón. Nos quedamos todos en pie, en fila, esperando. En apenas dos minutos, tres personas aparecieron en el salón.

- Gracias a todos por venir. - dijo el hombre, que iba en silla de ruedas. - Primero quería dar la bienvenida a la señorita Cullen.

- Gracias, señor Black. - dije, aunque no estaba segura de si tenía derecho a hablar.

- De nada. - el señor Black me miró y sonrió. - Por otra parte, vamos a hacer obras en casa. Vamos a instalar un ascensor. Espero que ello no cause molestias.

- Espero que entre todos podamos mantener la tranquilidad habitual en casa. - dijo la señora que le acompañaba. Era muy hermosa para su edad. Debía de tener casi cincuenta años. - Señorita Cullen. Acompáñenos un momento.

Miré a los tres, intentando verle la cara al tercer miembro de la familia, pero ya se estaba marchando.

- Los demás ya podrán volver al trabajo. Vamos.

Seguí a la señora Black hacia un pequeño despacho.

- Siéntate, por favor.

Me senté en una butaca y ella hizo lo mismo frente a mí.

- Señorita Cullen, voy a ir al grano.

- Muy bien.

- Mi hijo está enfermo.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Gracias. El caso es que él era el que se encargaba de subir a mi marido Billy al piso de arriba. Por eso vamos a poner el ascensor. Mi pequeño ahora va a estar más devil por culpa de la quimioterápia.

Me quedé sorprendida ante tales revelaciones.

- Sé que aun no ha terminado la carrera, pero no te queda mucho. - dijo, mirándome a los ojos. - Estoy segura de que será perfectamente capaz de atender a mi hijo.

- Lo daré todo.

- Confío en ello.

- ¿Cuando empiezo?

- Creo que mi hijo no bajará a cenar. Cuando termines de cenar, podrías subir a verle.

- Así lo haré. - dije, poniéndome en pie, al igual que había hecho ella.

- Ahora, si no te importa, ¿Podrías subir a ver a Billy? Creo que últimamente no se encuentra muy bien.

- Claro, señora Black.

- Jackie ya debe de haberlo subido.

- Muy bien.

- Te acompaño.

Seguí a la señora Black hacia el piso superior. Fuimos hacia el dormitorio de la puerta negra. Entramos en la habitación y fui hacia la cama, donde estaba tumbado el señor Black.

- ¿Como se encuentra? - pregunté, yendo hacia una mesita que había a lado de la cama, en la que habían utensilios de trabajo.

- Muy bien

- Voy a ver como va por abajo. - dijo la señora Black, saliendo del dormitorio.

- Ahora en serio. ¿Como se encuentra?

- Fatal. - dijo, hablando en voz bajita. - Lo que le está pasando a mi hijo me tiene muy mal.

- Le voy a tomar una muestra de sangre. - dije, comenzando a prepararlo todo.

- De acuerdo.

- Puede que, de los nervios, le hayan bajado las defensas. Y por eso le afecta más el resfriado que ha cogido. - dije. Cuando llené el tubito de sangre, lo guardé.

- Es posible. - murmuró. - Salga lo que salga en el análisis de sangre, no le diga nada a mi mujer.

- De acuerdo, aunque no creo que sea nada grave. - dije, guardando las cosas en el maletín, dejándolo bien puesto en su sitio.

- Puedes llevártelo. El maletín es para ti.

- Gracias señor Black, pero ya tengo yo uno. - me quité las gafas y me las subí a la cabeza. - Podría dejar este aquí y utilizar el mío con su hijo.

- Es buena idea.

- Voy... Voy a ver si tengo que hacer algo más.

- Muy bien. Y gracias. - dijo, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y salí de la habitación al tiempo de ver como la puerta verde se cerraba. No vi quien era, solo que tenía una larga melena negro azabache.

Bajé a la cocina, donde me encontré con Victoria y la señora Black.

- ¿Como está? - dijo la señora Black al verme.

- Creo que solo es un resfriado.

- ¿Le has tomado una muestra de sangre?

- Si.

- La habitación de la puerta azul es un pequeño laboratorio. Allí podrás trabajar sin que nadie te moleste.

- Gracias. Me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo. - dije, alzando la mano en la que llevaba el maletín.

- Puedes dejar allí las cosas y empezar mañana. Ahora, cena tranquila con los demás. - se puso en pie y acarició el hombro de Victoria. - ¿Te importaría subirnos tú la cena? - dijo, mirándome a mí. - No quiero que mi marido se levante de la cama y así, luego, examinas a mi hijo.

- No hay problema. - dije, haciendo sonreír a la señora Black.

- Gracias. Eres muy amable.

Se marchó de la cocina y me quedé a solas con Victoria. Se me quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. Una chica rubia estaba cocinando. Victoria me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Dejé el maletín encima de la mesa y me senté en la silla en la que había estado sentada la señora Black.

- ¿De verdad está bien el señor Black?

- Si. Es solo que tiene las defensas bajas y ha cogido el resfriado con más fuerza.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, como si no me creyera. - Bueno, ahora cenaremos y, cuando termnes, le subes la cena a Jacob.

Iba a ponerme en pie, pero no pude. Acababa de decir que el hijo de los Black se llamaba Jacob. "No puede ser el mismo Jacob. Sería mucha casualidad."

No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero cogí el maletín y fui casi corriendo hacia la habitación azul. Dejé allí el maletín y salí al pasillo. La puerta verde se abrió, pero no vi a nadie. Me acerqué a la puerta y me asomé. Vi a alguien frente a la ventana, pero no le vi la cara, sino la larga melena morena.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú?

El chico se volvió lentamente. Me apoyé en la pared, ya que había empezado a marearme. Era él.

- Eres tú...

Jacob se acercó a mí, pero no recuerdo nada más. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré tumbada en una cama. Ya no estaba en la casa, sino en la casita de los empleados.

Me incorporé un poco, pero no llegué a levantarme. Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y me obligó a tumbarme de nuevo.

- Quédate tumbada. - dijo la voz de una chica.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - dije, tapándome los ojos con las manos. Me molestaba mucho la luz.

- ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

- Si, por favor.

Vi como la luz se apagaba y bajé los brazos. La chica se sentó a mi lado y llevó su mano a mi frente.

- Hace un rato tenías fiebre.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - repetí.

- Te has desmayado. El hijo de los Black apareció en la cocina contigo en brazos. - me cogió del brazo y me puso el termómetro. - Él mismo te ha traído aquí y me ha pedido que te cuide.

- Gracias, Alice.

- Creo que no te he oído bien. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - dijo, sonriendo.

- He dicho que gracias. Y lo siento. Por como te traté. Fuí una imbécil.

- Te perdono.

- Gracias.

- Va, duerme un poco. - me tapó con la sábana y me quitó el termómetro. - Ya se te ha bajado la fiebre.

- Entonces voy a llevarle la cena a Jacob. - intenté levantarme de nuevo pero, otra vez, Alice me lo impidió.

- El señor Black, y no Jacob, ya se ha llevado la cena a su dormitorio.

- Ah.

- Me ha dicho que mañana por la mañana podrás ir a la habitación azul a examinarle. - cogió un paño húmedo y lo dejó en mi frente. - Para que termine de bajarte la fiebre.

Me quedé tubada y cerré los ojos. Noté como Alice se levantaba de la cama y salió de la habitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. En el Jacob que había conocido en el parque, tan sonriente y alegre. Y en el Jacob que había visto en la habitación de la puerta verde, tan triste y enfermo. Si no fuera por su larga melena y sus hermosos ojos negros, hubiera pensado que no era el mismo chico.

"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Por eso dijo que hay que vivir la vida."

.-.-.-.

En cuanto la luz comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas, abrí los ojos y me fui a cambiar, ya que alguien, supuse que Alice, me había puesto un pijama. Cuando estuve vestida, salí del dormitorio sin hacer ruido y fui hacia la casa.

Hacía un día estupendo, aunque no me alegró ni lo más mínimo.

En la cocina me encontré con los tres miembros de la familia Black, que estaban desayunando.

- Ho-hola. - dije. Me había pillado desprevenida encontrármelos a los tres solos. - Bu-bu-buenos días. - me quité las gafas y me las puse en la cabeza.

- Buenos días, Renesmee - dijo la señora Black. - ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

- Pero si anoche no cenaste. - dijo Jacob.

- Nosotros nos vamos al pueblo un par de horas. - dijo el señor Black. - Desayuna un poco y empieza a trabajar cuando quieras.

- Gracias, señor Black.

En un par de minutos, los Black se marcharon y me quedé en la cocina, a solas con Jacob, que había dejado de comer y no apartaba la vista del plato.

- ¿No vas a comer nada? - preguntó, cuando llevábamos casi cinco minutos sin decirnos nada.

- No tengo hambre. - repetí.

- Tu estómago no dice lo mismo.

Llevé mis manos sobre mi tripa. No dejaba de rugirme. En realidad, me moría de hambre.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- ¿Respecto a qué? - levanté la vista y miré a Jacob, que ahora me miraba a los ojos.

- Respecto a lo mío.

- No sé qué es lo que te pasa. - dije. No me lo habían dicho claramente, aunque la señora Black había mencionado la quimioterápia.

- No eres tonta, Renesmee.

- Voy arriba a preparar las cosas. - me puse en pie, pero Jacob me cogió por la muñeca. - ¿Que haces?

- Nada. No hace falta que vayamos arriba. Yo mismo te cuento que tengo cancer.

Intenté soltarme de su mano, pero no pude. Era demasiado fuerte.

- Jacob, por favor. Solo quiero hacerte unas pruevas.

- ¿Por qué? Voy a morir igualmente.

- No digas tonterías. - no sé de donde saqué la fuerza, pero al fin logré soltarme de su mano. - no vas a morir. Vas a seguir el tratamiento que te ha dicho tu médico y yo voy a ayudarte a superarlo.

- Bah.

- Entonces me largo. - subí corriendo las escaleras y entré en la habitación azul, como la había llamado Alice.

Empecé a preparar lo necesário para la sesión de quimioterápia. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero no sabía como podría hacerlo siendo Jacob el paciente. No había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un solo momento.

Como Jacob no aparecía, me pasé más de veinte minutos sentada en una silla. Oí una puerta cerrarse. Me imaginé qué puerta era y quien la había cerrado. Y no me equivoqué. Cuando bajé a la cocina, Jacob ya no estaba.

- Maldito capullo. - gruñí.

El muy idiota se había encerrado en su habitación, negándose a hacer la sesión de quimioterápia. No iba a hacerme caso si iba a buscarle, seguro que me cerraría la puerta en las narices, así que ni lo intenté. Me puse bien las gafas y salí al jardín.

El resto de mis compañeros de cuarto iban ya hacia la casa. Todos se me quedaron mirando, pero a mí me daba igual que creyeran que estaba chiflada por darle un par de puñetazos a un árbol.

- Capullo. Capullo. Capullo.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

- ¿Diga? - dije, cogiendo el teléfono con la mano que no me sangraba.

_- Cariño. Ha pasado algo horrible._

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_- Eddie ha desaparecido._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí el segundo capítulo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y también espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**3.**

Caí de rodillas al suelo al oír la noticia. Ya no sentía el dolor en las manos, sino en el corazón. No podía dejar de llorar.

Mi hermanito. Mi hermano pequeño había desaparecido de casa. No me lo podía creer. Pero... ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿por qué?

- Renesmee.

No me moví. No podía. Me dolía mucho el pecho. Tanto que incluso me dolía respirar.

- Renesmee, ¿que te pasa?

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- No... No... puedo... respirar.. No... - estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

- Sht... Vamos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo abandonaba el suelo. Apenas podía ver nada por las lágrimas, pero pude ver un poco del rostro de Jacob. Entramos en una casa, subimos por las escaleras, entramos en un dormitorio y me dejó sobre una cama que se movía mucho.

Jacob se movía por la habitación. Yo seguía intentando respirar, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

- Bebe un poco de agua.

Abrí un poco la boca, pero no podía tragar y se me cayó todo el agua por encima. Jacob me incorporó un poco más y volvió a intentarlo, pero volví a empaparme, aunque no tanto como antes. Pude beber un poco.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- No... yo... mi... hermano...

- ¿Que le ha pasado a tu hermano?

- Desaparecido...

- ¿Como? Bueno, no hables. Intenta respirar con tranquilidad. - sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda. - Respira... Respira...

Poco a poco, logré respirar con más calma.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, con Jacob a mi lado, abrazándome. Sus dedos secaban mis lágrimas y sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, preocupados.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - susurró.

- Un poco. - dije, en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado en las manos? - dijo. Estaba claro que lo hacía solo para distraerme.

- Me peleé con un árbol.

- ¿Y que te hizo el pobre árbol?

- Él nada. - dejé de abrazarle, pero él no me soltó.

- Perdóname. Te peleaste con el árbol por mi culpa. - acarició mi mejilla y sonrió con tristeza. - Es todo muy dificil.

No dije nada.

- ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres para enterarnos bien de lo que ha pasado?

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿No quieres saberlo?

Volví a negar.

- ¿Quieres estar aquí, viviendo con la incertidumbre?

Negué por tercera vez.

- ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? - preguntó de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Jacob tenía razón. No podía vivir sin saber si mis pares sabían algo.

Vi como Jacob sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y marcaba el botón de la rellamada. Dejó el móvil entre nosotros y puso el manos libres.

Mi madre nos contó que, al llegar al trabajo, ni Emmett ni Eddie estaban en casa, Llevaban casi un día desaparecido y no me lo habían dicho. Me puse a llorar otra vez.

- Renesmee, ya has oído a tu madre. La policía ya le está buscando.

- Ya...

- Vamos. Tienes que pensar en otras cosas. Vamos. Me toca quimio. - dijo, como si estuviera hablando de ir a comer. - Venga, Renesmee.

Él mismo me levantó de la cama y me llevó casi a rastras hacia la habitación de la puerta azul. Se sentó en una silla y se me quedó mirando.

- Empecemos.

Aun en estado zombie, preparé las cosas y le puse la medicación a Jacob. Cogí una silla y me senté cerca de él, con el móvil en la mano, mirando la foto de mi hermanito.

- Seguro que le encuentran pronto.

- Ya...

- ¿Sabes lo que más voy a echar de menos? - dijo. Levanté la vista y vi como Jacob se tocaba el pelo. - Me ha costado muchos años conseguir tener el pelo tan largo.

- Tal vez no se te caiga el pelo. - comenté.

- Pero lo más probable es que así sea.

- No se que decirte, Jacob. - guardé el móvil y volví a mirarle.

- Se va a notar mucho que estoy enfermo.

- ¿Por qué no te hacen la quimio en el hospital?

- Porque no quiero que nadie se entere de lo mío. - me di cuenta de que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. - Por eso no pienso salir de casa. No quiero que nadie me vea sin pelo.

- Eso es una tontería.

Jacob me miró sin decir nada, pero sabía que no le había sentado nada bien mi contestación. No me dijo nada en todo el rato en que estuvimos en la habitación. Cuando terminamos, se levantó de la silla y se encerró en su dormitorio. Yo bajé a la cocina, donde estaban desayunando todos mis compañeros. Alice me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí arriba? - susurró, al tiempo que me pasaba una tostada.

- No sé si puedo hablar de ello. Lo siento. - dije, dando un bocado a la tostada, pero no me lo pude tragar. No me entraba la comida.

- Claro. Lo entiendo.

- Gracias.

Intenté comer, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo. Estuve en la mesa hasta que todos se marcharon a trabajar. Cuando me quedé sola, fui hacia el jardín. El señor Black estaba allí, leyendo.

Echaba de menos ser yo quien estuviera leyendo mientras los demás trabajaban para mí. "Madura. Las cosas ya no son como antes y no volverán a serlo. Ahora tú eres la empleada."

- Hola, señorita Cullen.

- Buenos días, señor Black.

- ¿Como se encuentra Jacob?

- Le preocupa el hecho de perder el pelo. - dije, acercándome a él.

- Lleva muchos dejándoselo largo. - dijo, cerrando el libro.

- No quiere que se le note la pérdida de pelo. - murmuré. - Tal vez debería cortárselo.

- Eso no lo hará nunca. - dijo, poniéndose a reír.

- Pues va a tener que hacerlo si quiere disimular. Voy a... Voy a ducharme.

- Muy bien.

- En un par de horas iré a ver como se encuentra su hijo. - me despedí del señor Black con la mano y me fui a la casita.

Me duché con calma y, aun envuelta en la toalla, me dejé caer en la cama. No estube mucho rato sola. Uno de los chicos, creo que el jardinero, entró en el dormitorio. No dijo nada Vi como sacaba ropa de uno de los tres armarios que había en la habitación y fue al cuarto de baño.

- Hola. - miré hacia la puerta del baño y vi al chico, que solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura.

- Hola.

- Perdona que ni te saludara al entrar, pero es que necesitaba la ducha para volver a ser persona. - dijo, sentándose en la cama que habñia a mi lado.

- No pasa nada. Yo tampoco te saludé.

- Entiendo. Por cierto, me llamo Jasper.

- Yo soy Renesmee. - estrechamos nuestras manos y ambos nos tumbamos en nuestras respectivas camas. - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

- Un par de años.

- Uau!

- Si. Empezó como un trabajo de verano, pero no pagan nada mal. - le miré de reojo y vi que sonreía. - Ahora trabajo aquí hasta que encuentre algo de mi carrera.

- ¿Y cual es tu carrera?

- Psicología. Pero en una consulta no me puedo poner así de moreno. - aun no sé como logré pero sonreí. - La verdad es que por las tardes voy al pueblo. Tengo una decena de clientes allí.

- Eso está muy bien.

- Si... ¿Que te llevó a querer ser médico?

Quise decir que lo había hecho porque quería salvar vidas, pero no había sido por eso. Siendo médico se trabajaba poco y se cobraba mucho.

- Mi padre es médico. Y mi abuelo también. - dije, intentando que se olvidara de la pregunta que me había hecho.

- Entiendo. Viene de família.

- Así es.

- ¿Y te gusta?

- Si. No está nada mal. - me incorporé y me senté en la cama. - ¿De que va el hijo de los Black? Es un poco... eso.

- Si. Es un poco... eso - dijo, como si con esas simples palabras nos entendiéramos. - Te lo voy a contar, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- Prometido.

- Hace unos meses, Black salí con una chica. Ella siempre estaba por aquí o él iba a su casa. - dijo, sentándose también, mirándome, hablando entre susurros. - De repente, hace un mes, Jacob empezó a encontrarse mal. Apenas salía de casa y parecía que eso a Leah no le gustaba. Un día, estaba trabajando en el jardín trasero, y ellos estaban hablando.

- ¿Escuchaste la conversación?

- Era imposible no oirlos. - se levantó de la cama y vino a sentarse a mi lado. - Ella le reprochaba que apenas salían de casa y, entonces, él dijo... le dijo que tenía cáncer y que las cosas ya no eran como antes. Y entonces ella le dejó.

- ¿Por qué? - exclamé. No lograba entenderlo.

- Porque ella no quería tener que cuidar de un enfermo.

- ¿Eso dijo?

- No exactamente, pero es lo que ambos entendimos.

- Que puta. - dije, sin poder evitarlo. - Pobre Jacob.

- Es un buen chico. No se merecía que le hicieran algo así. - miré a Jasper, que había empezado a acariciar mi muslo con ternura. - Desde entonces no es el mismo. Apenas se le ve.

- Jasper...

- ¿Si?

- Saca la mano de ahí. - dije, al ver que iba metiendo la mano por debajo de mi toalla.

- Perdona. - dijo, aunque no sacó la mano. - Eres muy simpática y agradable. Y guapísima.

- Gracias, pero eso no es motivo para que me metas mano.

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que Jasper se abalanzaba sobre mí para besarme. No vi la cara de quien era, pero lo supe en cuanto la puerta se cerraba de un portazo

- Aparta.

Me lo quité de encima y salí corriendo de allí. Alcancé a Jacob antes de que entrara en la casa. Le cogí por la muñeca y se detuvo. No se movió, ni siquiera para mirarme.

- No es lo que parece.

- ¿El qué? - dijo, en un tono que no me gustó nada. Me dolió.

- Él... se abalanzó sobre mí.

- Oye. Tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con quien quieras. - se soltó de mi mano y se dió la vuelta. - Al fin y al cabo, tú y yo no somos nada.

- No fue esto lo que me dijiste ayer.

Apartó la vista y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

- Jacob, por favor. - susurré.

- Yo solo he ido al dormitorio porque te dejaste el móvil en la silla. - dejó el móvil en mi mano y se cruzó de brazos. - Solo te voy a decir que, por muy seductor que sea Jasper, se tira a todas las tías que puede. Te engañaría.

- Pero si yo no quiero estar con Jasper! - exclamé. - Grr. Eres de lo que no hay!

- Madre mía.

Jacob no dejaba de mirarme. Había levantado los brazos y no me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído la toalla. Y me di cuenta cuando Jacob se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Aprobeché el momento para coger la toalla y salí corriendo. Jasper seguía sentado en mi cama, pero le ignoré y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

"Tierra, trágame."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Muchos besitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**4.**

Desde el incidente de la toalla, Jacob y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Y de eso hacía ya una semana.

Había hablado con mis padres cada día, pero sentía que no me lo estaban contando todo. Por eso había hablado con los Black y me habían dicho que podría pasar el fin de semana en casa. En ese momento, estaba preparando mi mochila.

- ¿A donde vas? - me di la vuelta y vi a Jacob en la puerta de la casita, en la que solo estaba yo.

- ¿Ahora me hablas? - dije, sin poder evitar ser borde.

- Yo...

Colgué la mochila sobre mis hombros y fui hacia la puerta.

- ¿Que haces?

Jacob se había puesto delante de la puerta y no me dejaba pasar.

- Sal de mi camino.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Has tenido una semana para hacerlo. - levanté su brazo para pasar, pero entonces puso su cuerpo delante de mí. - Jacob, tengo que irme. Tengo que volver a casa.

- ¿Vas a casa? - preguntó, suavizando su tono de voz.

- Si. Ya no puedo soportarlo más y voy a casa a ver en que puedo ayudar. Ya sabes. Por lo de...

- Claro, claro. - se apartó de mi camino y me sujetó la puerta para que saliera.

- Gracias.

Salí del dormitorio y fui caminando con calma hacia el pueblo, donde iba a coger un autobús directo a Nueva York. Estaba llegando a la entrada del pueblo cuando un pedazo de descapotable se detuvo a mi lado. El conductor salió del coche y se puso frente a mí.

- Deja que te lleve.

- Jacob, por favor.

- Por favor, Renesmee. Deja que te lleve a casa y, mientras hablamos. - me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso. - Dame una oportunidad.

- Bueno... - me dolía estar con Jacob, sobretodo después de pasar toda la semana ignorándome, pero si le decía que no, me iba a arrepentir.

Me solté de la mano de Jacob y me metí en el coche. Jacob sonrió y se puso al volante.

Al principio no hablamos. Me di cuenta de que llevábamos quince minutos de viaje en silencio. Empecé a sentirme incómoda, así que cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Emmett. Como era habitual, no me respondía. - "No puede ser que Emmett se haya llevado a mi hermanito."

- ¿Como va la investigación?

- No lo se. Mis padres no me cuentan nada. - puse la foto de Eddie en el móvil y me puse a llorar. - Por eso voy.

- Perdona que no te haya hablado en toda la semana.

No respondí a eso.

- Desde que descubrí lo mío, me he vuelto un gilipollas.

Le miré de reojo. Miraba fijamente al frente.

- Nadie sabe lo mío. Solo mis padres, el doctor Clearwater, su hija y Jasper. Y tú, claro. - Volví a mirarle. Ya no miraba a la carretera, sino a mí. - No quiero contárselo a nadie porque no quiero que se alejen de mí.

- Nadie se va a alejar de ti. Ya te has ocupado tú de eso.

Vi que mi respuesta le había sorprendido.

- No hables de lo que no conoces.

No volví a dirigirle la palabra en todo el viaje, salvo para decirle cual era mi calle. En cuanto llegamos a casa, me bajé del coche y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, donde había un policia.

- Señorita, no puede pasar.

- Esta es mi casa, así que apártese de mi camino. - le di un empujón hacia un lado, pero no se movió. - Eh!

- Identificación. - dijo, como si yo no le hubiera empujado.

- Soy la que te va a quitar de en medio.

No debí hacerlo, lo reconozco, pero es que me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Entré en la casa, dejando atrás al policía, tirado en el suelo, con las manos en la entrepierna.

Mis padres estaban en el salón, hablando con otro policía. En cuanto me vieron, se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, aunque más sorprendidos se quedaron cuando me acerqué a ellos y rompí el informe que había encima de la mesa.

"No puede ser. Emmett no puede ser un delincuente. Él nunca le haría daño a mi Eddie. Él nunca le haría daño."

- Cariño...

- Esto no está bien. - dije, moviendo la mano en la que tenía los trozos de papeles. - Emmett nunca secuestraría a Eddie.

- Señorita Cullen...

- No! - grité, sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. - Emmett nunca le haría daño a Eddie! Ni a mí! Él me quiere!

- Renesmee, por favor.

- Nada de Renesmee, mamá. Emmett nunca me haría daño!

Sentí unos brazos abrazarme por la espalda, pero ya me daba igual.

- Emmett no ha sido!

- El señor McCarty ya fue condenado por cómplice de secuestro hace tres años. - dijo el policia que estaba al lado de mis padres.

- Pero él nunca me haría daño. - Ya apenas me salía la voz.

- Es un delincuente.

- Deberían buscar más. - susurré. - Emmett no ha sido.

- Deberías descansar. - dijo mi padre, que se me acercó y me abrazó. - Después te lo contaremos todo con más tranquilidad. - susurró en mi oído. - Acompañadme.

La persona que me había sujetado nos acompañó a mi padre y a mí a mi dormitorio. Mi padre y Jacob se quedaron en la puerta, hablando, aunque yo no podía entenderles. Cogí la foto que tenía en mi mesita de noche y la abracé.

Me quedé dormida pensando en Eddie y en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, sobretodo cuando estuvo en el hospital.

_**- Hermanita, ¿por qué lloras? - Eddie estaba tumbado en mi cama, a mi lado.**_

_**- ¿Donde has estado, cariño? - miré a mi hermanito, que sonreía. - Me has tenido muy preocupada.**_

_**- No lo sé.**_

_**- ¿Donde está Emmett?**_

_**- No lo sé.**_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**_

_**- No lo sé, pero no me encuentro bien.**_

_**- ¿Que quieres decir? - acaricié su mejilla. Me asusté. Estaba ardiendo. - Tienes fiebre!**_

_**- Si...**_

_**- ¿Pero donde estás? ¿Estás con Emmett? ¿Donde estais? ¿Emmett está bien?**_

_**- No.**_

- Cariño, despierta. - sentí como una mano me cogía del brazo y me daba unos golpecitos. Abrí los ojos. Papá y Jacob estaban a mi lado. - Cariño, ¿por qué gritas? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Donde está mi foto? ¿Y mi foto? - me incorporé y miré por la cama. Ese sueño me había dejado muy tocada. - ¿Y la foto de mi hermano?

Jacob me dio la foto y volví a tumbarme en la cama.

- ¿Por qué gritabas? - preguntó mi padre, que se arrodilló a mi lado y acarició mi mejilla.

- He tenido un sueño.

- ¿Qué has soñado? - preguntó Jacob, aunque no le miré en ningún momento.

- He soñado con Eddie. Estaba aquí, a mi lado, y me ha dicho que se encuentra mal y que Emmett no está bien. - murmuré. Cada vez tenía menos sentido, pero estaba segura de que no había sido un simple sueño.

- Solo ha sido un sueño.

- Pero ha sido tan real... ¿Y si ha vuelto a enfermar? Tal vez...

- Cariño, descansa un poco. - mi padre besó mi frente y salió del dormitorio, seguido de Jacob, que me miró antes de salir.

Ya no pude dormir más. No me atrevía a cerrar los ojos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, estaba empezando a anochecer. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Jacob se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Llebava una especia de caja en las manos.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Mal.

- ¿Has conseguido dormir?

- No.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que la pizza es tu comida favorita. - abrió la caja y sacó una porción de pizza. - También es mi comida favorita.

Me senté en la cama y cogí la pizza de su mano.

- Esta es tu favorita, no? - dijo, cogiendo otro trozo.

No le respondí. Seguía dolida por la contestación que me había dado en el coche. Pensaba no responderle o hablarle mal. Él si que no sabía nada ni de mí ni de mi vida.

- Perdona que te hablara como lo hice en el coche.

- Ya...

- Ya te he dicho que me he vuelto un gilipollas, no? - dijo, dándome otra porción de pizza. - Yo... Lo siento muchi. Me está costando un poco asimilarlo.

- Eres un poco egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

Se le cayó el trozo de pizza de la mano y se me quedó mirando.

- Tú no eres él unico que sufre, ¿sabes?

- Yo...

- No eres el único que ha enfermado, ni el único que tiene que luchar contra un cáncer, pero creo que sí que eres el único que se hace el martir y que se auto margina.

- Yo...

- ¿Lo ves? Solo tú. No piensas en nadie más. - dejé la pizza en la caja y me levanté de la cama.

Solía tener mal genio y, cuando me ponía así, no había quien me aguantara. Fui al cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Pegué la oreja a la puerta e intenté oír lo que hacía Jacob, pero no oí nada. Al menos no al principio.

Le oí caminar por la habitación y acercarse.

_- Lo siento._

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

_- Todo._

- ¿Por qué?

- _Ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres._

_-_ ¿Qué? ¿donde está mi foto? ¿Donde está la foto de mi hermano? - abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Jacob.

- La tengo yo. - dijo, alzando la mano en la que tenía la foto.

En la foto salíamos mi hermano y yo. Él estaba en la camilla, sin pelo a causa de la quimioterápia, y yo

Cogí la foto de un tirón y me fui a toda prisa de la habitación. Bajé al salón y me acerqué a mis padres. Fue entonces cuando me contaron como había sucedido todo.

Mamá había llegado de trabajar y no había nadie en casa. No había signos de forcejeo, por eso sospechaban de Emmett. Pero lo más extraño es que aun nadie había llamado para pedir un rescate. No tenía sentido.

.-.-.-.

Llevaba ya una hora en la puerta, sentada en los escalones del porche, cuando Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Al principio no dijo nada, aunque notaba que quería decirme algo. Pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me abracé a él. A pesar de las cosas que nos habíamos dicho, estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir muy bien.

- ¿Cuando enfermó tu hermano?

- Hace un año y medio. - dije, sintiendo como me abrazaba él también.

- ¿Como se lo tomó?

- Mejor que el resto de nosotros. Él... - solté una risita. - Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que nunca me iba a abandonar. Que qué clase de hermano iba a ser si no vivía para meterse conmigo cuando tuviera novio.

Oí como Jacob también se ponía a reír y estrechaba su abrazo.

- ¿Lo superó?

- Si.

- Él también perdió el pelo. - no lo preguntó. Lo había visto en mi foto. - ¿Como se lo tomó?

- Estaba encantado de parecerse a Bruce Willis. - levanté la vista y me fijé en que sonreía con tristeza.

- Es un niño muy valiente. Ojala yo fuera como él. - me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo eres. Solo es que no te has dado cuenta. - dije, acariciando su mejilla.

- Eres demasiado buena conmigo. No me lo merezco.

- No digas tonterías.

- Pero...

- Sht... - llevé mi otra mano a su otra mejilla y le besé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De nuevo por aquí.**

**Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos kisses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**5.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de día. Me tumbé de lado y me quedé mirando a Jacob, que dormía plácidamente. Le tapé con la sábana, ya que se había quitado la camiseta para dormir.

Me levanté de la cama, me vestí con un chandal y salí al jardín. Allí estaba el policia al que había pateado el día anterior. Entré en la casa de nuevo, preparé dos cafés y fui hacia él.

- ¿Un café? - dije, tendiéndole una de las tazas.

- ¿Solo?

- Y sin azucar.

- Gracias. - cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo. - Es como si supiera como me gusta el café.

- Soy adivina. Yo... lamento mucho lo de ayer. - fui hacia el banco que teníamos en el porche y me senté en él. - Estaba muy nerviosa y... bueno... no tengo excusa. Lo siento mucho.

- No se preocupe. Ya está olvidado, señorita Cullen.

- Renesmee, por favor.

- De acuerdo. - se acercó a mi lado, pero no se sentó. - ¿Como se encuentra?

- Mejor, ahora que estoy en casa.

- Le puedo asegurar que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a su hermano. - se sentó a mi lado al fin, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento.

- Gracias, aunque creo que solo están investigando el secuestro de una sola persona.

- Si. ¿Acaso cree que no ha sido McCarty?

- No. Estoy segura de que no ha sido él.

- ¿Tenía usted algún enemigo? - dejó la taza en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo. - O su familia.

- No.

- ¿El señor McCarty tenía novia?

No respondí. Que yo supiera, yo era la única chica de la que estaba enamorado. Al menos, eso era lo que me había dicho hacía ya un año, aunque nunca habíamos salido en serio. Yo pertenecía a una de las famílias más ricas de la ciudad, mientras que él era un simple canguro.

- Entiendo. - dijo, haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación. - Señorita Cullen, le prometo investigar.

- Gracias, agente...

- James, por favor.

- Gracias, James.

- Vuelvo a la puerta. No sea que me pillen fuera de mi puesto. - me guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Entré a casa al cabo de otra media hora. Fui a la cocina, preparé un poco de desayuno y subí a mi dormitorio. Jacob ya no estaba en la cama. Me senté en ella y, al momento, Jacob salió del baño y se sentó a mi lado.

La noche anterior, cuando nos besamos, habíamos subido a mi dormitorio y dormimos juntos. Solo dormimos, pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Desayunamos en silencio en la cama y, cuando terminamos, bajamos al salón, donde estaban mis padres y el jefe de policia. Nos sentamos con ellos.

- Hay novedades. - dijo el jefe, mirándonos a todos. - Hemos investigado el entorno del señor McCarty. Su hermana dice que en su tiempo libre suele viajar a Londres. Ya hemos avisado a las autoridades londinenses y a los aeropuertos.

- Emmett no ha sido! - exclamé. Iba a ponerme en pie, pero Jacob no me dejó, ya que me había sujetado por la cintura.

- También hemos investigado su otro empleo. Nadie sabe nada. - dijo el jefe, ignorándome completamente.

- Agente, tal vez deban investigar algo más. - dijo mi padre. - Me refiero, a que no solo investiguen a Emmett, sino a alguien más. Investiguen nuestro entorno.

- Señor Cullen...

- Investiguen nuestro entorno. - sentenció mi madre. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ser su hija.

- Claro, señora Cullen. Enseguida nos ponemos a ello.

El jefe de policía salió del salón y yo abracé a mi madre. Al principio se quedó sorprendida, pero aun así me devolvió el abrazo al momento.

- Espero que no te equivoques, cariño.

- Yo también.

- Seguro que no ha sido Emmett. - dijo mi padre, poniéndose en pie. - Él nunca nos haría eso. Con lo enamorado que está de nuestra Renesmee.

- Papá!

- Pero si es cierto. - se defendió.

- No es el momento, Edward. - dijo mi madre. - Vayamos a comer un poco.

- Vale, ya me callo. - dijo papá. Mamá se levantó del sofá, besó mi frente y fue con mi padre hacia la cocina. - Pero es verdad! - exclamó desde la cocina.

- Callá! - exclamé, haciéndole reír.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, abrió sus brazos y me refugié en ellos.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Emmett? - preguntó, aunque no lo dijo a las malas, sino con curiosidad.

- No.

- Pero él te quiere.

- Y yo a él, aunque no de la misma forma. Y él lo sabe.

- ¿De verdad crees que él no ha sido?

- En realidad, creo que se los han llevado a los dos. - Jacob besó mi pelo y yo me acurruqué aun más entre sus brazos. - Pero no lo entiendo. Estamos en la ruina.

- Seguro que todo se soluciona pronto.

Alcé la cabeza y, sin decirnos nada, nos besamos.

- Jacob... - dije, aun sin abandonar sus labios.

- Dime.

- ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

- Oh, oh.

Me aparté de él y le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Eh!

- Llama ahora mismo a tus padres! - exclamé, señalando al teléfono.

No dijo nada, aunque se puso en pie y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Seguro que había notado el tono de histeria en mi voz.

Estuvo hablando con sus padres más de veinte minutos. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, me dediqué a contar los minutos. Ellos mismos se encargaron de llamar al hospital más cercano a mi casa para la sesión de quimioterápia. Como era una familia con mucho dinero y poder, no hubo problema alguno.

Fuimos al hospital en el coche de Jacob, aunque la que se puso al volante fui yo.

Mientras él estaba en plena sesión de quimioterápia, me dediqué a pasear por el hospital, que era donde había comenzado a hacer mis prácticas. Mientras paseaba, me encontré con una antigua compañera de la universidad.

- Renesmee, hola! - exclamó, viniendo a abrazarme.

- Hola, Ángela.

- ¿Como va todo? Hace un montón que no te veo por clase. - dijo, aun abrazada a mí.

- Si... Bueno... Es que he tenido que dejarlo. - me sinceré. Sabía que podía confiar en Ángela.

- Entiendo. - dijo. Seguro que se había enterado de que a mi padre lo habían echado de cirugía y que ahora era un simple médico de cabecera. - Ya me he enterado de lo de tu hermano. Lo siento. - dijo, bajando el tono de voz para que nadie más le oyera.

- Gracias.

- Seguro que le encontrareis pronto.

- Si. Seguro...

- Ven. - volvió a abrazarme y besó mi mejilla. - Ahora tengo que trabajar, pero te llamo uno de estos días. Prometido.

- Vale.

- Adiós, Renesmee.

Se fue corriendo por el pasillo, despidiéndose de mi con la mano. Fui hacia la máquina de chucherías, me compré un par de chocolatinas y me fui en busca de Jacob, que me esperaba en la sala de espera. Se le veía bastante agotado, aunque sonrió al verme.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- De coña. - dijo, aunque al momento supe que no era verdad.

- Venga. Volvamos a casa.

Cogí las llaves del coche de su mano y fuimos en busca del coche. Conduje con calma hacia casa. Acompañé a Jacob a mi dormitorio e hice que se acostara un rato.

- Mi madre mandará a alguien a buscarme. - dijo, mientras yo corría las cortinas para que no le molestara el sol. - Me ha echado una bronca increíble cuando la he llamado.

- No debí permitir que vinieras. Fui una egoísta. No pensé en ti. - me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado.

- Vine porque quise.

- Pero debes irte. Seguir con el tratamiento.

- Lo se. - se tapó con la sábana y tomó mi mano. - Dejaré el coche. Podrás volver a casa con él. Así no tendrás que coger ni el autobús ni un taxi.

- Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable.

- Todo es poco para ti.

Me sonrojé. Me puse en pie y me alejé un poco de él. Jacob se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Salí en silencio del dormitorio y salí de casa, donde seguía estando James. Me senté en el banco y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Hemos encontrado algo. - susurró, hablándome al oído. - Se compró tres billetes de avión a Canadá con la tarjeta de McCarty.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso es lo que he oído. - siguió susurrando.

- Gracias por decírmelo, James. - dije en el mismo tono que él.

- Creí que debías saberlo. Si lo ves apropiado, díselo a tus padres. - se puso en pie y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, en el momento en que llegaba otro policía.

Hicieron el cambio de turno y James se marchó, despidiéndose de mí con la mano. A los pocos minutos de haberse marchado James, un coche aparcó frente a mi casa. Del coche, un porche color amarillo canario, se bajó Alice, que vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- ¿Como va? - dijo, sonriendo. - Los Black me han mandado que venga a buscar a Jacob. ¿Está dentro?

- Si. Está en la cama.

- ¿En la cama? - exclamó, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Si. Durmiendo. - dije, remarcándo la última palabra. - Vamos, entra y tomemos un café.

Fuimos juntas hacia la cocina, donde estaba mi padre. Les presenté y mi padre nos preparó café. Se preparó una taza para él y volvió al salón, a sentarse al lado del teléfono, como hacía cada día. Él y mi madre se pasaban la vida al lado del teléfono Y yo me pasaba las horas estando alerta por si sonaba el teléfono. Me estaba poniendo histérica de no saber.

- ¿Como es que Jacob vino contigo? - preguntó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Quiso evitar que me gastara el dinero en el autobús. - dije, mirándola de reojo. Sonreía. - No me pongas esa sonrisita. Ir en autobús tantas horas es agotador.

- Pues yo creo que vino porque le gustas.

- Chorradas.

- En un mes le he visto cuatro veces por casa. - dijo, sonriendo aun más ampliamente. - Y dos de ellas ha sido desde que has llegado tú. Creo que es obvio.

- Ya... - me bebí el café y me puse en pie. - Voy a despertar a Jacob.

Salí de la cocina antes de que Alice pudiera decir nada más. Subí al dormitorio y me acerqué a Jacob, que seguía en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Me arrodillé a su lado y le toqué el brazo. Jacob abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió. Se le notaba que estaba cansado.

- Ya han venido a buscarte. - susurré, acariciándole la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

- Ahora me levanto.

- No. Ahora te voy a traer algo para que se te baje la fiebre. - le aparté el pelo de la frente y le di un beso. - Seguro que Alice no tiene prisa por irse. Relájate.

- Vale. - sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con dulzura, dándome un leve pellizco.

- Descansa.

.-.-.-.

Llevé a Alice de paseo por Nueva York, dándole un poco de tiempo a Jacob para que se le bajara la fiebre y pudiera descansar un poco más.

Si no llego a quitarle la tarjeta de crédito a Alice, la hubiera fundido. Llegamos a casa con las manos llenas de bolsas, todas de Alice. Bueno, todas menos una. Yo me había comprado un vestido precioso. Alice me había dicho que pronto iba a ser el aniversario de bodas de los Black y que siempre hacían una cena para los empleados y algunos amigos. Todos juntos en la misma mesa, algo que nunca habíamos hecho en mi casa. "Los Black son buena gente."

Cuando llegamos a casa, encontramos a Jacob en el salón, con mis padres, hablando. En cuanto nos vieron llegar, mi padre vino hacia mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me rompe las costillas.

- ¿Que pasa? - dije, sintiendo como Alice cogía las bolsas de mis manos.

- Tenías razón, hija. - dijo. Estaba llorando. - Han llamado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué han dicho? ¿Eddie y Emmett están bien? - dije. Le cogí de la mano y le llevé hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Han hablado con la voz distorsionada. - dijo Jacob, al que estaba abrazando mi madre, que también estaba llorando. - Han pedido dinero.

- ¿Cuanto?

- Cinco millones.

- ¿Cinco? Pero no tenemos tanto dinero! - exclamé, poniéndome de los nervios.

- Por cada uno.

Casi me desmayo en ese momento.

- Pero... No podemos pagarlo...

- Podemos. - dijo mi madre.

Tenía razón. Podíamos, pero para ello tendríamos que vender la casa y buscarnos un pequeño apartamento.

- Pero, ¿Como vamos a hacerlo? ¿A quien podemos venderle la casa? - dije, mirando a mis padres. - Porque va a ser muy dificil venderla en tan poco tiempo. Y no podremos sacar mucho dinero por ella.

- Nos han dado dos semanas. - dijo papá. Le abracé de nuevo. - Dos semanas sin nuestro pequeño.

- ¿Como se le oía? ¿Estaba bien?

- Si. Estaba como siempre. - dijo mamá. - El que no parecía estar tan bien era Emmett. Le costaba mucho hablar.

- ¿Que dijo? ¿Dio alguna pista sobre donde están?

Jacob se puso en pie y me cedió su asiento.

- Dijo que no os molestarais en pagar su rescate, Que pagarais los cinco millones del pequeño. - dijo Jacob, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí. - Dijo que no os preocuparais por él. - dijo, cogiéndome de ambas manos, en un claro intento de calmarme.

- Pero eso es una tontería. Claro que vamos a pagar por él. ¿Verdad?

Miré a mis padres. Apartaron la mirada y no dijeron nada. Miré a Jacob al momento. En sus ojos pude ver que mis padres ya habían tomado una decisión. No iban a pagar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Alguna teoría? **

**Opiniones, opiniones.**

**Kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**6.**

Casi al mediodía, Jacob se marchó con Alice. Cuando me quedé a solas con mis padres, me encerré en mi habitación.

Empecé a sentir como me faltaba el aire, así que fui hacia la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver a James, que estaba vigilando. Cogí el paquete de chicles que tenía encima de mi escritorio y se lo lancé. Acerté a la primera. Le di en la cabeza.

- Eh!

- Sht. Soy yo.

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo en voz baja.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. - dije, hablando en el mismo tono que él. - ¿Cuando acabas el turno?

- En diez minutos.

- ¿Podemos vernos entonces?

- Claro.

- En diez minutos bajo. - cerré la ventana y fui a cambiarme.

Me vestí con un chandal, ya que no quería ver a mis padres y tenía que salir por la ventana. Y así lo hice. Cuando pasaron diez minutos, abrí la ventana y me fui descolgando hasta que sentí algo bajo mis pies. No había llegado al suelo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía los pies sobre los hombros de James.

Me ayudó a bajar al suelo y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - susurró, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

- Mis padres no van a salvar a Emmett.

- Lo sé. Estaba presente cuando han llamado, pero debes entenderlo. Emmett no es de su familia.

- Pero...

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Quiero encontrarles. A los dos. Y tu jefe parece que no esté haciendo nada. - me alejé de él y crucé la calle.

James me siguió. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a pasear.

- El jefe hace todo lo que puede.

- Eso no es suficiente. Ayúdame. Pásame algún informe.

- No puedo.

- Por favor...

- No puedo - se detuvo y me cogió de la mano que aun tenía libre. - creeme que deseo ayudarte.

- Lo entiendo. - dije, soltándome de sus manos. -

- No te enfades, por favor.

- No me enfado. Gracias por escucharme. - le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché corriendo.

Entré en casa solo para coger todas mis cosas y para despedirme de mis padres. Si nadie iba a hacer nada por ayudar a Emmett y por encontrarle, me iba a encargar yo. "Al fin me van a servir de algo las clases de informática que me dio Emmett."

.-.-.-.

Cuando llegué a la mansión de los Black, dejé el coche de Jacob frente a la puerta y fui hacia el dormitorio.

- Suerte que has llegado pronto. - Alice vino corriendo hacia mí y me tomó de ambas manos.

- ¿Que pasa?

- La cena de los Black es hoy. - tiró de mí hacia su cama. - No sé que vestido ponerme.

- No me extraña. Al menos tienes quince. - me senté en su cama y saqué mi vestido de la bolsa.

- Pero tengo que escoger uno con el que pueda conquistar a Jasper. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado, con un vestido negro en sus manos.

- Deberías poder conquistarle por ti, no por la ropa que lleves puesta.

- Si... - suspiró. - Tiene razón.

Se puso en pie, remiró bien sus vestidos, y se volvió hacia mí con un vestido azul en sus manos. Empezó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando me hube vestido, fui al cuarto de baño y marqué mis rizos con un poco de espuma. Alice se empeñó en maquillarme y le dejé que hiciera.

Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos, salimos al jardín, donde ya estaban todos.

Como éramos cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos, nos pusimos en parejas para entrar en la casa. Jasper vino hacia mí, aunque le esquivé como pude, disimulando un poco, y fui hacia un chico llamado Embry.

- Hola. - dije al llegar a su lado.

- Hola.

- ¿Te apetece ser mi pareja de esta noche?

- Claro. Nos lo pasaremos bien. - dijo, sonriendo, tendiéndome su mano, que tomó al momento. - Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasaremos.

- Sin duda.

- Vamos.

- Embry y yo fuimos cogidos de la mano hacia la mansión. Cuando llegamos a una larga mesa que había en el comedor, Embry retiró mi silla para que pudiera sentarme en ella.

Cuando estuvimos todos sentados, inclusive los amigos de los Black, la familia apareció en el comedor. Me quedé alucinada, sobretodo cuando vi a Jacob. Estaba realmente guapo. Vestía con traje y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola. Se acercó a nosotros y se sentó delante de mí.

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Como estás? - preguntó. Supe que se refería al tema del secuestro de mi hermano y mi amigo.

- A pesar de todo, mejor, gracias.

- Me alegro. - sonrió. Casi me desmayo.

Cenamos en silencio, aunque a la mitad de la cena, uno de los amigos de los Black me habló.

- He oído que es usted estudiante de medicina. - dijo un hombre, que tendría poco más de cuarenta años.

- Si.

- ¿En que curso está?

- En tercero de oncología. - dije, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. - Pero lo he dejado durante un año para trabajar. Para poder pagarme la carrera.

- Vaya! Una joven con dos dedos de frente! - exclamó el hombre, sonriendo. - Muchas chicas de tu edad solo estudian porque sus padres les pagan la carrera.

- Llega un momento en que una no puede depender de los padres. - dije, recibiendo el asentimiento por parte de todos. - Ya terminaré la carrera el año que viene.

- ¿Por qué te decantaste por oncología? - preguntó la chica que estaba al lado del hombre. Tenía toda la pinta de ser su hija.

- Mi hermano tuvo cancer.

- ¿Que edad tiene tu hermano? - preguntó Embry esta vez. Parecía realmente interesado.

- Seis.

- Oh!

- Pero lo superó- Gracias a su fuerza y a que nunca le dejamos solo.

Me fijé en que la chica se sonrojaba. Miré a Jacob, que miraba fijamente a la mesa. Parecía bastante afectado por algo. "Esa debe de ser su ex-novia"

- Tu hermano es un niño muy valiente. - dijo Embry, acariciando mi mano.

- Si que lo es.

Al poco rato, todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos de nuevo. Embry seguía acariciando mi mano. Miré a Jacob de reojo. Seguía con la vista clavada en la mesa, acariciando su coleta.

"Me pregunto en qué estará pensando."

- Renesmee, ¿Querrás bailar conmigo? - me susurró Embry al oído.

- ¿Bailar?

- Si. Cuando termina la cena, siempre salimos al jardín, donde nhay una orquesta.

- Será muy agradable. - dije. Embry sonrió.

- Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar. - besó el dorso de mi mano y comenzamos a comer el postre.

Cuando terminamos de comer el helado de limón, salimos todos al jardín. Como Embry me había dicho, había una orquesta. Embry tomó mi mano y fuimos a bailar. Mientras bailábamos, Embry me estuvo hablando de él. Se encargaba del mantenimiento de la casa y, cuando Jacob no estaba en casa, era el encargado de subir y bajar a Billy.

- ¿Puedo robarte a tu pareja de baile?

Me di la vuelta y miré a Jacob, que me tendía su mano. Miré a Embry y vi que este asentía con la cabeza. Tomé la mano de Jacob, pegó un tirón e hizo que topara contra su cuerpo. Llevó una mano a mi cintura y comenzamos a bailar lentamente.

- Has cautivado a todo el mundo. - dijo, mirando hacia el hombre que me había preguntado por mi carrera, que estaba bailando con la que yo creía que era su hija y la ex-novia de Jacob.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- Si. Ella es Leah, mi ex-novia. - Dijo. Era como si hubiera leído mi mente. - Sé que Jasper te habló de ella.

- No lo hizo con mala fe.

- Ese tio es un bocazas.

- Sht. Tranquilo. - susurré.

Se le había escapado un mechón de pelo de la coleta y lo retiré de su rostro, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. Jacob llevó su mano a la parte baja de mi espalda y juntamos aun más nuestros cuerpos.

Bailamos juntos tres canciones. Bailé un par de bailes con el señor Clearwater y, cuando empecé a sentir que no podía mantenerme en pie por culpa de los tacones que me había dejado Alice, me disculpé ante los Black y fui hacia la casita. En el saloncito había una chica.

La ignoré por completo. Fui hacia mi cama y me quité los zapatos. Volví hacia trás y miré de nuevo a la chica. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quien era.

- Buenas noches, señorita Clearwater. - dije, ya que era como una jefa mia. Como los Black.

- Buenas noches. ¿Eres amiga de Jacob?

- Trabajo para su familia.

- Pero sois amigos, no?

- Trabajo para su familia. - repetí.

- Entiendo. - comenzó a caminar por la habitación, mirando sus pies. - Lo que has dicho sobre tu hermano me ha hecho pensar.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunté, aunque en realidad quería saber en qué había estado pensando.

- Si. Me ha hecho reflexionar y me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión. Solo quería darte las gracias.

- De nada. Supongo.

Leah salió de la casita y fue hacia el jardín. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi como Leah se acercaba a Jacob y, después de hablar durante unos minutos, se abrazaron.

"Soy gilipollas. He conseguido que se reconcilien."

Me sentí tan mal al ver esa imagen que me fui directa a la cama, sin molestarme en desvestirme. No tenía ni fuerzas para eso.

Alice entró en el dormitorio dando brincos. Vino hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué sonries tanto? - dije, aun sin moverme.

- Jasper y yo acabamos de enrollarnos.

- ¿Jasper?

- Si. En la cocina.

- Me alegro de verte tan feliz, pero Jasper es un poco...

- Lo sé. Es un mujeriego. - me interrumpió. - También sé que ha intentado ligar contigo. - Su sonrisa había desaparecido. - Me ha dicho que quiere salir conmigo. Voy a darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si.

- Entonces soy muy feliz por ti. - me senté en la cama y la abracé. Al momento me devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias, Renesmee. Eres una gran amiga.

"¿Amiga?"

- Gracias. Bueno, creo que voy a dormir ya.

- ¿Por qué? La fiesta aun no ha acabado.

- Es que...

- ¿Es por Jacob? - dijo. Había dado en el clavo. - Sé que te gusta. No te atrevas a negármelo.

- Es que... No quiero verle con Leah.

- Jacob y Leah no han vuelto. Simplemente, ella le ha perdido perdón y él la ha perdonado. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda, ya que aun estábamos abrazadas. - Y se nota que tu también le gustas mucho a Jacob.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si. Yo lo sé todo. - dijo sonriendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**7.**

Como otra noche más, no dormí nada. Me levanté de la cama, asqueada de no poder dormir. Cogí mi portátil y salí a hurtadillas al jardín. Me senté bajo el árbol más alto y continué con mi búsqueda. Conseguí, tras mucho esfuerzo, meterme en la página de la policia. Entré en el archivo del caso de mi hermano y comencé a leer. Me sentí orgullosa al ver que estaban haciendo todo lo que podían por encontrar a mi hermano, pero lo que no me gustó nada es que estaban buscando a Emmett como el secuestrador.

- Esto no puede ser. - murmuré. Me hervia la sangre de ira. - Emmett no ha sido.

Salí de esa página y fui a mandarle un correo a James, el policia, con el que hablaba a menudo, me mandaba bastante información sobre el caso y no dejaba de decirme que no me ofuscara y abriera mi mente. Él también creía que Emmett era culpable.

Creo que al final me quedé dormida en el jardín, porque lo último que recuerdo es haberle enviado el e-mail a James y me desperté en mi cama.

- Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes una llamada.

Abrí los ojos y cogí el móvil que me estaba dando Alice. Mi móvil.

- Te han llamado dos veces.

- Vale. - dije, dejando el móvil a un lado.

- ¿No vas a llamar a James?

- ¿Me ha llamado James? - exclamé, sentándome de golpe en la cama, nerviosa.

- Si. Por eso te he despertado.

- Vale, vale. - Cogí el móvil de nuevo, con manos temblorosas y le llamé.

James me contestó al momento. Me dijo que habían seguido una pista hasta España. Me quedé de piedra. Quería decirle muchas cosas, como qué clase de policia de mierda eran si no había conseguido evitar que unos secuestradores fueran paseando a Emmett y Eddie por los aeropuertos de medio mundo. Aunque al final no le dije nada y colgué.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí. En una hora tenía que estar con Jacob.

.-.-.-.

- ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

Dejé las cosas en la mesa que tenía al lado y miré a Jacob, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Bien, gracias. - dije, aunque no era del todo cierto. Llevaba un mes bastante mal. - ¿Como va la sesión? ¿Sientes nauseas? ¿Mareos? - fui hacia su lado y me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. Esa era su tercera sesión de quimiterápia.

- Estoy perfectamente. - sonrió y estiró su brazo hasta tomar mi mano, que comenzó a acariciar mi mano.

Jacob se estaba portando muy bien conmigo, y yo tenía muchas ganas de corresponderle, pero no estaba en condiciones de pensar en alguien que no fueran el pequeño Eddie y mi amigo Emmett.

- Sigues pensando en ellos, ¿verdad?

- No lo puedo evitar. - murmuré.

- ¿No has dormido hoy tampoco?

- Apenas.

- ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

- No. - mentí.

- Renesmee, no deberías obsesionarte de esta forma.

- Ya lo sé. - suspiré, soltándome de la mano de Jacob y llevando mis manos a mi rostro. Me sentía cansada y no solo físicamente.

- Sé que hay algo que no me estás contando.

- Es cierto. - me levanté de la silla y fui hacia la ventana. Ese día hacía mucho solo. - Pero es que no quiero hablar del tema.

- Sabes que me lo puedes contar, verdad? Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

- Pero es que ahora no quiero hablar. - repetí, endureciendo mi tono de voz.

Me arrepentí al momento de haberle contestado de esa forma, pero es que, cuando estaba mal, no me gustaba que la gente me presionara.

- Yo... Lo siento... No quería hacer que te sintieras mal.

El oirle hablar en ese tono tan tirste hizo que me sintiera aun peor.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Jacob. Seguía tumbado en la cama, con las manos sobre su tripa, con los ojos cerrados.

- Jacob, yo...

- Vete.

"Mierda."

- No quiero que me veas vomitar.

Me acerqué a él y besé su frente. Estaba caliente. Seguramente le había dado fiebre. Pasé mi mano por su frente y acaricié su pelo. Me sobresalté al darme cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a pasar.

- ¿Qué? - dijo. Seguramente había notado mi sobresalto.

- Nada. Ya te dejo tranquilo.

- La verdad es que no quiero que te vayas. - me cogió de por la muñeca y abrió los ojos. - ¿que te pasa? Pareces asustada.

- No pasa nada. - dije, cerrando mi puño con fuerza, pero Jacob no me creyó.

Me cogió de la mano y la abrió. En ella tenía unos pocos pelos de Jacob. Pocos, pero muy reveladores. La quimio estaba teniendo en él el efecto que menos deseaba. Se le estaba cayendo el pelo.

Jacob dejó caer mi mano. Se había quedado paralizado.

- Lo sie...

- Vete. - me interrumpió.

Lo dijo en un tono tan serio que no pensaba llevarle la contraria.

Salí de la habitación, poniendome a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Fui corriendo por la casa, pasando por al lado de todos, que me miraban sorprendidos, hasta que salí de allí. Vi a Alice en la puerta de la casita, pero pasé de largo y seguí corriendo. Corriendo hasta que no pude más y caí al suelo agotada.

- Renesmee. ¿Que haces tu aquí?

- E-Emmett?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Kisses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**8.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en una sala oscura. Apenas había ninguna luz, aunque sabía que no estaba sola. Podía oír su respiración. Estaba con alguien que apenas podía respirar. Estaba segura de que era Emmett. Le había visto antes de desmayarme. Tenía la cara repleta de golpes y cortes.

- E-Emmett?

- Renesmee...

- Emmett, ¿que hacer aquí? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿donde está Eddie? ¿donde estamos? - me levanté del suelo, pero al momento volví a caer. Me había tropezado y caí sobre algo blando. Sobre Emmett.

- Au! - se quejó.

- Emmett. Emmett.

Fui palpando hasta llegar a tocarle la cara y, como pude, le abracé.

- Estoy bien.

- No me lo creo. - dije, palpando su cuerpo. No llevaba camiseta y pude notar como tenía el torso vendado. - ¿Que te ha pasado?

- Eso no importa. Ejjem. - comenzó a toser, como si le costara grands esfuerzos el simple hecho d hablar. - Tienes que encontrar a Eddie.

- ¿Está aquí?

- No lo sé. Ejjem. No sé nada de él desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Estaba bien? - dije, volviendo a palpar su cuerpo y le abracé.

- No, no lo estaba. Lo siento mucho. Quise llevarle a casa de vuelta, pero pudieron conmigo.

- Tranquilo.

- Llamé para pedir una pizza y, cuando abrí la puerta, me dieron un puñetazo en la cara. - comenzó a decir, abrazándome también. - Después desperté en una furgoneta. Eddie también estaba.

- ¿Donde os llevaron?

- Seguimos en la furgoneta. Un día desperté y Eddie no estaba. Y la primera vez que bajé de la furgoneta fue hace un rato, cuando conseguí abrir la puerta a empujones y me tiré de la furgoneta en marcha. - noté en su voz que estaba llorando. - Lo siento mucho, cariño.

- No es culpa tuya.

- Claro que si. Una tia flacucha me noqueó.

Me quedé helada al momento. Emmett acababa de decir que había sido una chica quien había ido a por ellos. Pero.. ¿quien?

- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

- Como?

- No lo sé, pero te voy a sacar de aquí. - me puse en pie y fui hacia una de las paredes, en busca de una puerta.

Si, encontré la puerta, pero no había forma posible de abrirla. Comencé a empujar, a golpearla, intentando desesperadamente abrirla. Sabía que así solo me estaba delatando, pero tenía que sacar de inmediato a Emmett de allí. Estaba herido y no podría ayudarle si estábamos a oscuras.

- Si al menos tubiéramos un teléfono...

"Claro! Mi móvil."

Marqué el número de la única persona en la que podía confiar.

- Jacob, le he encontrado.

_- ¿A tu hermano?_

- A Emmett.

- _¿Qué es ese ruido?_

_- _Estoy golpeando una puerta para poder huir.

_- Deja ya de golpear la puta puerta! - exclamño una voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta. Una voz que me resultaba de lo más conocida._

_- ¿Esa es Victoria?_

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Uy, como se está poniendo la cosa!**

**:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**9.**

Cuando oí a Jacob, se me cayó el móvil de la mano. No había reconocido la voz de Victoria, la chica que me había enseñado lo que debía hacer en la casa de los Black. Me sentía sin fuerzas para resistirme y me dejé caer en el suelo. Emmett no dejaba de decir mi nombre y, poco a poco, me fui arrastrando hacia él.

- Renesmee… ¿Qué está pasando?

- No lo sé. – dije, acariciando su rostro. No podía dejar de llorar. – Todo esto es muy raro. Un policía que investiga el secuestro dijo que había una pista de que estabais en España. – dije, recordando lo que James me había dicho.

- No. Eso no es cierto. No salimos de la furgoneta. – dijo Emmett. Noté que él también estaba llorando. – Lamento haberme escapado y haber dejado a Eddie.

- No. Solo estabas intentando buscar ayuda.

- Pero fracasé.

- Voy a sacarnos de aquí. – besé a Emmett en la mejilla y me puse en pie.

Fui a tientas hacia la puerta y me puse al lado. Cogí mi móvil del suelo y me lo guardé en el bolsillo. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y, cuando vi la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la cogí por la muñeca y tiré de ella todo lo fuerte que pude. La chica cayó de bruces a mi lado, llamándome por miles de nombres malsonantes. Entré corriendo de nuevo a la habitación y cogí a Emmett, que ya estaba de pie. Ambos intentamos salir corriendo, y digo intentar, porque Emmett tenía los pies atados y cayó al suelo.

- Vete tu! – gritó cuando intenté ayudarle de nuevo.

- No voy a abandonarte.

- Ve y delata a Victoria!

- Cállate cabrón. – gritó Victoria, apareciendo de nuevo.

- Vendré a por ti.

Me fui corriendo todo lo deprisa que pude, abriendo todas las puertas que me encontraba, intentando encontrar la salida de esa enorme casa. Al final, después de no sé cuantos minutos siendo perseguida por Victoria, salí al bosque. No llevaba corriendo ni diez minutos cuando algo me sujetó por el tobillo e hizo que cayera al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza.

POV JACOB.

Cuando recibí la extraña llamada de Renesmee, me puse muy nervioso y cuando oí que se cortaba, ya me puse histérico. Me vestí lo más deprisa que pude, me puse una gorra para tapar los mechones de pelo que se me habían caído y salí corriendo de mi casa.

Fui por el bosque, de camino a la ciudad, buscando a Renesmee. Cuando pensaba que ya no iba a encontrarla, la vi, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

- Renesmee. – me agaché a su lado y aparté el pelo de su frente. Tenía un feo corte en la frente. – Renesmee, despierta.,

- Eh?

- Renesmee, ¿estás bien? – dije al ver que poco a poco se estaba moviendo.

- ¿Qué?

Ayudé a Renesmee a ponerse en pie y le quité las hojas que tenía pegadas a la ropa.

- Renesmee, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, aunque me duele la cabeza. – dijo, llevando su mano al corte que tenía en la frente. – No sé que me ha pasado.

- Debes de haberte caído. Estás sucia de tierra y hojas. – dije, acariciando su mejilla. – Me has tenido muy preocupado. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Emmett?

- ¿Quién es Emmett? – dijo, dejándome sorprendido.

- Emmett es tu mejor amigo.

- Pues no conozco ese nombre. Ni a ti tampoco.

Se me cayó la mano. Estaba helado. Renesmee se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña.

- No tiene gracia, Renesmee.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme así?

- Porque es tu nombre! – exclamé, un poco nervioso. – Te llamas Renesmee Cullen y yo soy Jacob Black.

- ¿Somos amigos? – dijo, mirándome como si realmente no supiera quien era yo.

- Si. – susurré. – Somos amigos.

- No sé que diablos está pasando. – dijo separándose de mí, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo en un bosque?

- Viniste buscando a tu amigo Emmett. – me limité a decir, cogiéndola de la mano. – Volvamos a casa y te lo cuento todo.

- No sé…

- Tranquila. Prometo que te ayudaré a recordarlo todo. – acaricié de nuevo su mejilla, fingiendo que todo iba bien. Cuando Renesmee sonrió, se me pasó un poco el miedo. – Te lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad que solo somos amigos? – dijo, acariciando la mano que aun tenía en su mejilla.

Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero me aproveché de la situación e hice lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde hace mucho. Me acerqué lentamente a Renesmee y la besé suave y brevemente en los labios, bajando mi mano a su cintura. Renesmee me devolvió el beso, también brevemente y volvimos a cogernos de la mano.

- Entiendo. – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

- Venga, vamos.

- Háblame de mi vida.

Le conté a Renesmee todo lo que sabía de ella, salvo lo del secuestro de su hermano. Sabía que ella estaba investigando el secuestro, era por eso que apenas dormía por las noches, y pensaba encargarme yo de ello. No quería causarle más dolores de cabeza. Bastante tenía con saber que su novio tenía cáncer y que ella misma le estaba tratando.

- Gracias por contármelo todo. – dijo cuando llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del jardín trasero. – Eres un cielo.

- Bueno, solo quiero que te recuperes.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

- Claro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

- Amm… - "esto me pasa por ser un mentiroso." – Bueno, oficialmente… No lo sabe nadie.

- Entiendo. – dijo, acariciando mi mano con dulzura.

- Hace poco que nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y aun no queremos que nadie lo sepa, por si no sale bien. – dije, acariciando su mejilla al verla triste. – Pero yo te quiero mucho.

Renesmee sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

- Debo volver. – dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Si. Yo volveré a mi dormitorio. – dije, también poniéndome en pie. – Tengo un libro a medias. – dije, poniendo una excusa de lo más tonta.

Vi marchar a Renesmee, que se marchaba, andando de espaldas, mirándome, saludándome con la mano. Le devolví el saludo, riendo sin querer cuando se topó con la puerta y le dio un ataque de risa.

Subí corriendo a mi dormitorio y llamé a los padres de Renesmee. Les conté lo que había pasado, incluso lo de la llamada, para que se pusieran a buscar también a Emmett. El señor Cullen me dio las gracias y me pidió que cuidara de su hija, lo cual prometí encantado. Claro, en ese momento no estaba pensando en las consecuencias de la gran mentira que le estaba contando a Renesmee sobre nuestra relación.

Cuando llegó la noche, solo bajé a cenar para ver si veía a Renesmee, pero no fue así, aunque si que vi a Alice.

- ¿Has visto a Renesmee? – dije en cuanto llegué a su lado.

- Ah, hola, Jacob. Digo, señor Black.

- ¿La has visto? ¿Está bien?

- Si. Le dolía la cabeza y se ha quedado en la cama. – dijo, mirándome sorprendida ante mi ansiedad.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Si, si. Me ha dicho que necesitaba descansar.

- Gracias, Alice. – dije, pasando mi mano por su brazo. Sonrió y fue dando brincos hacia donde estaba Jasper.

- Jacob, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo mi madre, apareciendo a mi lado. – Te veo pálido.

- La quimio. – me dediqué a decir. - ¿Dónde está papá?

- Esperando al pie de la escalera.

- Voy a sacarlo al jardín. – dije, aunque era más una excusa para salir corriendo de la casa. Cuanto necesitaba aire fresco.

Necesito pensar en como meterme en el dormitorio de los empleados para coger el ordenador de Renesmee para seguir investigando.

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? – dije, empezando a empujar la silla de ruedas de mi padre.

- Claro. – dijo. Estaba animado, y hacía días que no estaba así.

Saqué a mi padre al jardín y fuimos paseando hasta la ciudad, lo cual hacía muchos años que no hacía.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? – dijo cuando llegamos al parque.

- Nada.

- Eres muy mal mentiroso.

- Es que….

Y sin que me diera cuenta, se lo conté todo. Pero todo, todo. Desde el momento en que conocí a Renesmee en el parque, hasta que esa mañana la había mentido, haciéndola creer que éramos pareja. Mi padre me dijo que me ayudaría a cogerle el ordenador a Renesmee y que tiraría de unos contactos para poder ayudar a la familia a encontrar al hermanito de Renesmee y su amigo.

-Gracias, papá.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítlo.**

**A ver que pasará con Emmett y con la relación de nuestra parejita.**

**Kisses.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**10.**

El proceso fue duro, pero debía hacerlo. Por el bien de Renesmee, que no recordaba nada, y no quería que estuviera triste por saber lo de su hermano. Ese asunto lo estábamos llevando entre Alice, mi padre y yo. Y se lo habíamos contado a Alice porque me pilló cuando intentaba robarle el portátil a Renesmee.

Ella era la que se mantenía en contacto con la familia Cullen y nos informaba de todo. La verdad es que no habíamos hecho grandes avances, pero Alice no le quitaba ojo a Victoria.

- Nunca me he fiado de ella. – dijo cuando nos reunimos el domingo por la mañana en la habitación en la que esa misma tarde me tocaba quimioterapia.

- Eso lo dices porque sospechamos de ella. – dijo mi padre, con el que había entablado amistad.

- No. Ya desde que la conocí me cayó mal.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó mi padre, aguantándose la risa.

- No sé. Cuando comenzó a trabajar aquí, tenía un novio. Pero un día la pillé en el pueblo dándose el lote con un cachas súper macizo. Desde entonces que me trata como una chacha.

Mi padre dejó de aguantarse y estalló en carcajadas. Yo también me puse a reír, lo que hizo que Alice pusiera cara de ofendida, aunque al momento también se puso a reír.

- Ahora en serio. – dije, calmándome un poco. – Está bien que vigiles a Victoria.

- Gracias.

- Yo no sé de informática, no consigo nada con el ordenador. – dijo mi padre. – Y Jacob tampoco ha conseguido nada.

- Si al menos encontráramos al amigo de Renesmee… - dijo Alice, paseándose por la habitación. – Él si que sabe de ordenadores. Él le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle?

- Empecemos por el lugar en el que encontraste a Renesmee.

- Si, Jacob. Es buena idea. Alice, te doy dos días libres. Empléalos como gustes. – dijo mi padre.

Alice sonrió y vino hacia mí.

- ¿Comenzamos hoy? – dijo, cogiendo mi mano.

- Vámonos.

Llevé a Alice al lugar en el que había encontrado a Renesmee. Estuvimos buscando cerca de dos horas, pero no encontramos nada ni a nadie. Ni una miserable pista.

- Esto es inútil! – exclamé, exasperado. – No hay nada.

- Seguro que encontramos algo. – dijo Alice, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando por el suelo. – Yo no pienso rendirme. Si quieres, vetee tu.

- Yo no he dicho que vaya a irme.

- Mejor, porque creo que he encontrado algo. – dijo, alzando una mano. Vi que era un pendiente.

- Ese pendiente no es de Renesmee.

- No. No creo que sea de ella. Además, tiene la tuerca puesta. Y creo que está sucio.

- ¿Y?

- Que se lo han arrancado a alguien.

- ¿A quien?

- A Emmett.

Miré hacia delante y eché a correr. Ya no controlaba mis piernas, se movían solas. Me estaban llevando hacia algún lugar, pero no sabía hacia donde.

_- Cállate ya._

_- Si no me sueltas no dejarás de oírme._

_- Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa._

_- ¿Por mi culpa?_

_- Si no nos hubieras traicionado…_

_- ¿Por eso habéis cogido a Edward? ¿Para hacerme daño?_

_- Íbamos a coger a la chica, para que cambiaras de opinión, pero ahí estabas, tú, en la casa de tu enamorada, con el niño. La verdad es que nos lo pusiste a huevo. Jodemos a la chica y te jodemos a ti._

_- ¿Qué quieres de Renesmee?_

_- Ahora, acabar con ella._

- Te dije que era Victoria. – susurró Alice a mi lado. Estábamos con la oreja pegada a una trampilla que había en el suelo. Era como un sótano. – La muy puta…

- Sht.

- Vamos.

- ¿Y si está armada?

- A la mierda las armas. – dijo Alice, al tiempo que abría la trampilla. – Yo voy a por ella, tu ves a por él y sácalo de aquí.

Alice echó a correr y yo fui tras ella. Era un pasillo oscuro, en el que solo había cuatro puertas, aunque al fondo del pasillo había unas escaleras.

Cada uno abrimos una puerta. Ambas habitaciones estaban vacías. La otra puerta que abrí, dio a una pequeña cocina. Y tuvimos que escondernos en esa habitación porque la cuarta puerta se abrió de golpe. Nos escondimos detrás de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de nuevo. Victoria entró en la cocina, con unos cristales en la mano. Quise sujetar a Alice, pero se me escapó y echó a correr hacia Victoria.

-Te toca! – gritó, saltando sobre la espalda de la chica. – Va!

Salí de mi momentáneo bloqueo y salí de la habitación. Abrí la puerta, que llevaba la llave puesta, y miré directamente al suelo, aunque fue mala idea. Algo me golpeó en la cabeza, dejándome atontado, aunque suficientemente despierto como para ver al chico, que iba a golpearme de nuevo.

- Soy amigo de Renesmee. – conseguí decir. El chico se detuvo antes de golpearme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

- Cuando vino a buscarte, me llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Eres Jason?

- No. Yo soy Jacob. ¿Quién es Jason? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- Nadie. Solo te estaba probando.

- Venga, vámonos. – cogí al chico del brazo y, al tirar de él, se cayó al suelo.

- Estoy atado de pies y manos. – dijo, intentando ponerse en pie.

- Pues yo no puedo llevarte en brazos.

_- Maldita chacha de mierda!_

_- Jacob! La tengo!_

- Yo también! – dije, gritando hacia la puerta. – Vamos.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo andar.

- Pues ve dando brincos.

Emmett me miró con cara rara, pero al final hizo lo que le había dicho. Cuando íbamos a salir al bosque, Alice apareció a nuestro lado, con una escoba en la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

- Voy a bloquearle la salida. – dijo, bloqueando la puerta. – A correr.

Alice echó a correr por delante de mí y yo me entretuve a desanudar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Emmett. Cuando al final lo conseguí, me golpeó en el hombro, me dio las gracias y echamos a correr hasta llegar a la casa. Alice nos estaba esperando en la puerta trasera de mi casa.

- Tenemos que llamar a la poli. – dije, sacando mi móvil.

- No. No podéis. – dijo Emmett.

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Alice. – Eres tú!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya me direis que tal.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**11.**

- ¿Qué?

- Es él, Jacob. – gritó Alice, mirando a Emmett fijamente. – Él es el amante de Victoria.

Me quedé helado. No supe como reaccionar en ese momento. Alice me había dicho que había visto a Victoria con un chico que no era su novio. Y ahora resulta que ese chico era Emmett, el amigo de Renesmee, que había sido secuestrado por Victoria. No entendía nada de nada.

- Puedo explicarlo. – dijo Emmett, apartándose, ya que Alice no dejaba de seguirle.

- Más te vale, musculitos, porque Renesmee está allí. – dijo, señalando hacia la casa de los empleados. – Y no te voy a dejar verla hasta que sepamos la verdad.

- Vale, vale, pequeñaja. – dijo, alzando ambas manos. – Yo salía con Victoria hacía unos años. Lo dejamos y comenzó a salir con James. Hace unos años, organizaron un secuestro en el que yo no quise participar y les jodí el plan. Fueron a secuestrar a Renesmee para joderme a mí, pero fui yo quien abrí la puerta, con Eddie a mi lado, y ya la jodimos a lo grande.

- ¿Has dicho James? – exclamé, al relacionar los nombres. Esperaba equivocarme.

- Si.

- Es el policía que investiga el secuestro de Eddie.

- Oh, no. Mierda. ¿Conoce a Renesmee?

- Si. Se han hecho amigos.

- Eso es malo. Eso es muy malo. – Emmett se veía asustado. Muy asustado en realidad.

- Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

- No. James lo sabría. – dijo Emmett, quitándole el móvil a Alice de la mano.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es un pirata informático de primera. Él me lo enseñó todo.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? – pregunté.

Empezaba a no encontrarme muy bien. Esa situación me superaba. Tenía ganas de ir a por Renesmee y protegerla. Ella sufriría mucho si se enterara de todo.

- Jacob, ¿te encuentras bien? – Alice me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a entrar en la casa. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que nos estábamos moviendo.

- Solo estoy un poco mareado.

- Vamos, siéntate.

Me senté en una silla y Alice me dio un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – oí que decía Emmett. A mí me daba vueltas la cabeza.

- Deberíamos coger a Renesmee, llevarla a casa y joder a James. – dijo Alice. Le vi enfrentarse a Emmett. – Tenemos que conseguir que James nos diga donde está el hermano de Renesmee. Y llamar a la policía local para que pillen a la zorra de Victoria.

- Si… Si… Yo… Voy a buscar un par de cosas… - me puse en pie y fui como pude hacia las escaleras, aunque todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

- Jacob!

.-.-.-.

Desperté cuando noté algo húmedo en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi.

- Al fin. Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

- Estoy bien, Renesmee.

- Me alegro, cariño.

Me dio un brinco el corazón cuando oí que me llamaba cariño. Comencé a sentirme culpable de nuevo.

- Alice me ha dicho que vamos a ir a ver a mis padres. – dijo, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado. – La he visto un poco preocupada.

- Se le pasará.

- Jacob, puede que no recuerde nada, pero no soy idiota. – pasó una mano por mi pelo y se detuvo en seco. – Lo siento.

- Tranquila. Ya he aceptado que se me está cayendo el pelo.

Besó mi mejilla y me abrazó.

- ¿Quién es ese chico que está a las órdenes de Alice?

- Un amigo.

- Vale… Cariño.

- Dime. – dije, sintiendo otra punzada de culpa.

- Nada. Te quiero.

.-.-.-.

Pov Renesmee

Estaba tumbada en mi cama cuando oí tres voces conocidas. Me asomé a la ventana de la casita y vi a tres personas, aunque solo conocí a dos en un principio. Sentí unas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza y varias imágenes aparecieron en mi mente. Eran imágenes de mí y de ese chico. El chico que estaba aguantando los gritos de Alice.

-Emmett. – murmuré al reconocerle. Estaba empezando a recordar algunas cosas, y algunas cosas que prefería seguir ignorando.

Miré a Jacob y me dieron muchas ganas de pegarle. Empezaba a recordar demasiadas cosas. "Jacob me ha mentido y ha jugado conmigo. Y ahora ha encontrado a Emmett y no me ha dicho nada."

Fui a vestirme, con unos vaqueros y un top y fui hacia la casa, en la que habían entrado los tres. En la cocina encontré a Alice y a Emmett. En cuanto me vieron se me quedaron helados, así que decidí disimular y hacerme la amnésica.

- Hola.

- Hola, Renesmee.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije, mirándola. - ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?

- Claro, claro. – dijo Alice. Se la veía más aliviada. – Este es mi amigo…

- Me llamo Emmett. – dijo, tendiéndome su mano. Tomé su mano y, al momento, besó el dorso de mi mano. – Encantado de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, señor oso. – dije, llamándole como le llamábamos Eddie y yo en casa.

Emmett se quedó helado. Lo noté en su mano, pero no dije nada más y le solté.

- ¿Jacob está en su dormitorio?

- Si. Se ha mareado y Emmett le ha subido.

- Voy a ir a verle.

- Renesmee, hemos pensado que te gustaría ir a casa, a ver tus padres. A ver si recuerdas algo.

. Eso sería genial. Voy para arriba.

- Va- vale.

- Renesmee. – dijo Emmett, cogiéndome por la cintura. – Lo siento. – me susurró al oído.

- Luego nos vemos.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y fui hacia el dormitorio de Jacob. Estaba en la cama, dormido. Me acerqué y le acaricié la frente. Se le cayeron unos mechones de pelo, que aparté. Me dolía ver que al final le estaba sucediendo lo que más temía. No quería perder el pelo y es lo que le estaba pasando. Besé su mejilla y, al momento, abrió los ojos. Sonreí como pude.

- Al fin. Pensaba que te había pasado algo. – dije, acariciando de nuevo su frente.

- Estoy bien, Renesmee.

- Me alegro, cariño. – dije, dejándome llevar, aunque me gustaba poder llamarle cariño con libertad. Me gustaba, mucho, y ya que él se aprovechaba de m habitación, yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

- Alice me ha dicho que vamos a ir a ver a mis padres. – dije mientras Jacob se sentaba en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo a su lado. – La he visto un poco preocupada.

- Se le pasará. – dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Jacob, puede que no recuerde nada, pero no soy idiota. – no pude evitar contestarle. Sin darme cuenta, pasé mi mano por su pelo. Volví a quedarme con un mechón en la mano. – Lo siento. – dije. Me sentía mal.

- Tranquila. Ya he aceptado que se me está cayendo el pelo.

Besé su mejilla y le abracé. Me gustó que me devolviera el abrazo.

- ¿Quién es ese chico que está a las órdenes de Alice?

- Un amigo.

- Vale… Cariño. – dije, disfrutando de nuevo al decir esa palabra, aunque no me atreví a decirle lo que realmente quería decir. Quería darle las gracias por encontrar a Emmett.

- Dime. – dije, sintiendo otra punzada de culpa.

- Nada. Te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. De nuevo por aquí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Si quereís dar alguna idea, saberis que siempre acepto sugerencias. Lo único que quiero es que os guste la historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**12.**

Ayudé a Jacob a levantarse de la cama y juntos bajamos a la cocina, donde ya no había nadie. Dejé a Jacob sentado, con un vaso de agua y salí al jardín. Allí solo encontré a Emmett, que en cuanto me vio salir, vino hacia mí, se arrodilló frente a mí y me cogió de las manos.

- Lo siento mucho, Renesmee.

- Emmett, por favor. Levántate del suelo.

- No hasta que me perdones.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. – dije, arrodillándome yo también, aun con mis manos entre las suyas. – Emmett, tu no tienes la culpa, tal y como yo siempre he creído.

- Pero conozco a Victoria y James. – dijo, realmente estaba triste por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. – Fuimos amigos. Casi fui cómplice suyo.

- Pero eso hace tiempo.

- Renesmee, sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

No sé como llegó a suceder lo que pasó a continuación, pero cuando me di cuenta, Emmett me estaba besando. No me moví, no podía. No sabía como reaccionar. Y, en realidad, no me hizo falta hacer nada. Emmett desapareció de repente. Alcé la vista y vi a Jacob, que le había pegado un puñetazo a Emmet y le había dejado tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – gritó Jacob, llamando la atención de todos, que estaban asomados a las ventanas de la casa.

- Jacob, cálmate. – me puse en pie y le sujeté antes de que volviera a pegar a Emmett. – No ha pasado nada.

- Te ha besado.

- Pero no ha sido nada.- llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarme a mí. – Jacob, sabes que es a ti a quien quiero.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos castaños.

- Voy a estar siempre contigo.

- Yo también te quiero.

Esta vez si que lo vi venir, y lo acepté encantada. Jacob unió, un poco temeroso, sus labios con los míos, iniciando un suave y dulce beso. El mejor que me habían dado en mi vida. Un beso lleno de amor. "Jacob me ha mentido, pero no está jugando conmigo. Realmente me quiere."

- Perdona que haya pegado a Emmett. – dijo, juntando su frente a la mía, rozando nuestras narices suavemente. – No sé que me pasó.

- Eres un hombre. – dije, provocando que sonriera. – Pero no me pidas perdón a mí. Pídeselo a él.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy un hombre.

Se me escapó la risa al oírle. Le di un breve beso en los labios y le abracé. Mientras sentía sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, le oí pedirle perdón a Emmett, lo que me hizo sonreír de nuevo. No quería que mi mejor amigo y el chico al que amaba estuvieran peleados.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – me dijo Jacob al oído. Era como si me hubiera leído la mente. Estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo.

- Vale.

- Chicos, me alegro mucho de veros juntos. – dijo Alice, apareciendo de repente. Jacob y yo nos separamos, pero nos cogimos de la mano. – Pero estamos llamando la atención y deberíamos irnos.

- Ahora? A donde?

- A tu casa.

- Pero, ¿tenemos permiso? – pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor.

- Mis padres creen que te iría muy bien y te han dado permiso a ti y a Alice. – dijo Jacob, acariciando mi mano.

- Vale. – besé a Jacob en la mejilla y miré a Emmett, que sonreía con tristeza.

- Nos vamos en una hora. – dijo Alice, cogiéndome de la mano.

Me dejé llevar por ella hacia la casita. Me senté en la cama y ella misma se encargó de hacer las maletas, tanto la suya como la mia.

-¿No estás metiendo mucha ropa en las maletas? – dije, al ver que guardaba más de medio armario en cada maleta.

Entendía que quisieran ir a casa, para investigar, pero no el porqué de irnos tan deprisa. Decidí que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad sobre mi situación.

-¿Dónde está Victoria, Alice?

- Encerrada en el sótano. Ups. – Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Estaba claro que la había pillado. – Renesmee… Yo… Nosotros…

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Alice me contó lo que había pasado, desde que me habían encontrado hasta que fueron a investigar y encontraron a Emmett y encerraron a Victoria. Me dijo que no habían llamado a la policía para que James no se enterara de que les habían pillado. Me quedé de piedra al oír eso. "James?"

-¿James está metido en todo esto? – conseguí decir.

- James es el novio de Victoria.

- Madre mía… Que vamos a hacer… - escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, intentando asimilarlo todo. – No lo entiendo… ¿Y donde está Eddie?

- Le encontraremos. Te lo prometo. – Alice se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a todo esto? ¿Cómo os he metido en todo esto?

- Nos hemos metido porque te queremos. – me besó en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarme. – Vamos a ayudarte y no vamos a parar hasta que Victoria y James estén en la cárcel.

- Siento haberos metido en todo esto.

- Sht…. Que bien que hayas recuperado la memoria.

- Si…

- Jacob estará súper contento.

- Jacob no sabe nada y no se lo vas a decir. – me puse en pie de golpe. Aun no sabía como le iba a decir que sabía toda la verdad. – Ya pensaré en como decírselo.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. – cogí mi maleta y salí de la casita, pasando por al lado de Jasper, que me miró con sorpresa.

Al llegar al lado del coche de Jacob, dejé la maleta en él y entré en la casa, donde me encontré con el señor Black, me deseó que el viaje a casa fuera bien. Me lo dijo de una forma que me dio a entender que sabía la verdad. No sabía como sentirme al respecto. "Bueno, al menos hay un adulto que puede ayudarnos."

- ¿Cómo estás, Renesmee?

- Bastante bien. Ya no me duele la cabeza. – dije, provocando que soltara una risita.

- Me alegro mucho. – me dedicó una sonrisa que provocó que yo también sonriera. – Jacob está en su dormitorio, preparando la maleta.

- ¿Cree que puedo a subir?

- Claro.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, pensando en como podría decirle a Jacob que conocía la verdad. O tal vez, podría fingir recuperar la memoria en ese mismo momento. Hacer un pequeño espectáculo, pero no podría. No podría hacer eso frente a Jacob.

-Hola, Renesmee.

Me di la vuelta al sentir a Jacob tras de mí. Me quedé con la boca abierta al verle. Estaba realmente guapo.

-¿Qué?

- Estás guapísimo. – conseguí decir al verle. Se había cortado el pelo. Se lo había cortado mucho.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? – se acercó a mí. A pesar de su oscura piel, pude ver que se había sonrojado. – No se…

- Me encanta. De verdad. – Era totalmente verdad. Estaba emocionada al darme cuenta de que había aceptado por completo el destino de su ya ex – melena. – Me gusta mucho. – me abalancé a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. – Te quiero.

- Gracias. – dijo, aunque creo que todo era por lo del pelo. – Yo también te quiero mucho. Más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

- Jacob…

- Renesmee, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón. – dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, mirándome directamente a los ojos. – Pase lo que pase, y a pesar de lo borde que me pueda poner a veces, te quiero mucho.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Solo quiero que lo sepas.

- Nunca he dudado de tus palabras.

Jacob sonrió débilmente. Sabía que quería decirme la verdad, pero no se atrevía, y yo no iba a presionarle.

- Debemos irnos. – dije, acariciando su mejilla con un dedo. – No?

- Si.

- Vamos.

Fuimos a por la maleta de Jacob y, en menos de media hora, Alice, Jacob, Emmett y yo estábamos en el coche de Jacob, rumbo a mi casa.

Estábamos todos en total silencio. Yo no sabía que decir. No quería delatarme ante Jacob, y creo que los demás no decían nada por el mismo motivo.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, aparcamos una manzana antes de llegar.

- Tu no puedes ir. – dijo Alice. Me volví y vi que estaba mirando a Emmett.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque James puede estar en la casa y no puede verte.

- Tienes razón. – suspiró Emmett, al que estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de quedarse al margen. - ¿Y que puedo hacer?

- Quedarte en el coche mientras comprobamos que hay vía libre. – Alice se bajó del coche de un salto, mirándonos.

- Creo que deberías quedarte con Emmett. – dije, bajándome del coche también. – No es muy normal que vengamos todos. Es más convincente que venga solo con mi novio.

- Pero…

- Creo que Renesmee tiene razón. – Emmett sonreía. Estaba claro que le gustaba más la idea de no ser el único que se quedara fuera. – Mientras podemos investigar por otra parte.

- Eso. Vamos, Jake.

Jake y yo cogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos a pie en dirección a nuestra casa, aunque antes de llegar, me cogió de la mano y nos detuvimos.

- Renesmee, hay algo que quiero contarte desde antes de salir de casa.

- Yo también quiero decirte una cosa.

- Dime.

- No. Tu primero.

- Renesmee, cuando perdiste la memoria… yo… La verdad es que no sé porque lo hice pero… Yo…

- Sht… - abracé a Jacob. Estaba claro que quería contarme la verdad y no sabía como hacerlo.

- Me cuesta mucho decírtelo.

- Tranquilo…

- Pero tengo que decírtelo.

- Jacob, lo sé…

No sé que reacción esperaba que tuviera, pero no esa. Se apartó al momento de mí, mirándome con los ojos brillantes, aunque no sabía de qué. ¿Ira? ¿Dolor?

-¿Lo sabes?

- Si…

- Lo sabes todo. – esta vez no era una pregunta. – Lo recuerdas todo.

- Jacob…

- ¿Cómo no has podido decirme que lo sabes todo? – "¿será posible que me esté hablando de esta forma?" - ¿Cómo no me has dicho que has recuperado la memoria?

- No creo que debas ponerte así. – dije, poniéndome yo también a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me dijiste que eras mi novio, cuando nunca lo hemos sido.

- Oh.

"Muy bien, Renesmee. Esta vez te has pasado de la raya."

-De acuerdo. – murmuró Jacob, en un tono de voz que me partió el corazón. Los ojos volvían a brillarle, aunque esta vez eran las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Me quedé paralizada al verle avanzar hacia mi casa. No sabía como sentirme ni que hacer en ese momento. Estaba tan enfrascada en esos pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que alguien me sujetaba por detrás. Intenté resistirme, pero la mano que se posó sobre mi boca me dejó sin conciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**13.**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Intenté alzar una mano, pero no pude. Sentí un tirón en la muñeca que me reveló que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y, como pude, me senté, apoyando la espalda en la húmeda pared. Esperaba encontrarme en un cuchitril oscuro, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba en lo que reconocí como una cocina. Tenía la espalda apoyada en un cristal. El cristal de una puerta.

-Al fin despiertas. – dijo una voz conocida.

James se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Llevaba algo en la mano.

-Seguro que te duele la cabeza. Ten.

Me hizo tomar una pastilla y bebí de un vaso de agua.

No sabía que hacer, como actuar, qué decirle, así que, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, decidí continuar con el juego de la amnésica que no sabe de qué va el tema.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo, acariciando mi frente.

- No lo sé.

- Debes de tener muchas preguntas que hacerme.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Pregunta. – dijo, sentándose.

-¿Quién eres? – dije, decidiendo no andarme por las ramas.

- ¿qué? – preguntó, claramente desconcertado por mi pregunta.

- No sé que está pasando. No entiendo porque estoy con las manos atadas a la espalda mientras hablo con alguien a quien no conozco. – dije, acrecentando el desconcierto de James. Me gustó verle así, aunque me estaba muriendo de ganas de patearle.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto a casa? – dijo, acercándose un poco más, claramente interesado por comprender mi comportamiento.

- Mi novio Jacob ha querido que viniéramos para ver si veo algo que me ayude a recordar.

- ¿A recordar el qué?

- Mi vida.

James se quedó un rato pensativo. Le vi dudar, pero al final se acercó a mi. Pensé que iba a abrazarme o algo así, por lo que me sorprendió notar que mis manos estaban cada vez estaban menos tensas. Me estaba soltando.

- Perdona que haya montado esto. – dijo, sonriendo levemente. – Quería hacerte una broma, pero no sabía que habías perdido la memoria. – me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

- Solo un buen amigo secuestraría a su amiga como una broma. – dije, haciendo que riera. Tuve que aguantar mucho las ganas de pegarle.

- Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que fuéramos algo más.

- Lo siento. Tengo novio.

- Lo sé. – dijo, llevando su mano a mi barbilla, haciendo que alzara la vista para mirarle a los ojos. – Aunque os vi discutir.

- No entiende que no puedo recordar. Lo intento, pero no lo consigo.

- Sht. – dijo, llevando un dedo a mis labios. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Tanto que creí que iba a besarme. – Yo puedo ayudarte a recordar.

- ¿De verdad? – dije, intentando sonar esperanzada.

- Claro. Con lo que yo te quiero.

- Gracias! – dije, abrazándole. – Realmente, me habías asustado con tu broma.

- Lo siento. – acarició mi espalda, bajando lentamente las manos a mi trasero. Me puse nerviosa y él lo notó. – Ven. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

James me cogió de la mano y recorrimos la pequeña casa, subimos las escaleras y llegamos ante una puerta de color blanco. James la abrió un poco y me hizo un gesto diciéndome que mirara. Asomé un poco la cabeza y miré.

Era la habitación de un niño. Había una cama, en la que vi un bulto bajo las sábanas. El corazón comenzó a irme a cien por hora. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de entrar corriendo y comprobar quien había bajo las sábanas, pero tuve que contenerme. Aun no sé como lo hice.

- ¿Quién es? – dije, sin poder disimular los nervios.

- Es tu hermano.

- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Tengo un hermano?

- ¿Tu novio no te lo ha dicho?

- Apenas me ha contado nada. – dije, mirándole. – dijo que en casa me contarían todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Entremos.

James volvió a cogerme de la mano y entramos en la habitación. Casi me da un algo cuando vi a Eddie, tumbado en la cama, dormido. Quise salir corriendo para abrazarle, pero me contuve como pude.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunté, avanzando hacia la cama demasiado deprisa. Estaba muy blanco. Preocupantemente pálido.

- Está enfermo.

- ¿Y por qué no está en un hospital?

- Porque está secuestrado.

- ¿Qué?

- Y tú también, zorra mentirosa.

Me volví de golpe justo al tiempo que recibía una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Qué haces? – exclamé, con la mano en la mejilla, siguiendo con mi papel, aunque estaba claro que me había descubierto.

- Reconozco que al principio me has engañado. – dijo, acercándose a mí, cogiéndome de ambas muñecas. – Por eso te he hecho subir. Tu reacción al verle te ha delatado.

- No te entiendo. – dije, comenzando a llorar. Me había estado aguantando desde que había visto a Eddie. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

No dije nada.

-Mi hija estaba en el hospital cuando tu hermano. Eran compañeros de habitación.

Mi mente comenzó a volar hacia el pasado. Recordaba aquella época. Nunca podría olvidarme. Recordé a James al momento. Recordé como, el día que su hija de tres añitos murió, necesitaba apoyo y yo solo podía pensar en como me encontraba al tener a mi hermano en el hospital. Nos habíamos hecho amigos y le fallé en el momento en que más me necesitaba.

- Lo siento.

- Ahora te acuerdas de todo, eh? – dijo, apretando con más fuerza mi agarre. – Te necesitaba y me abandonaste.

- Lo siento mucho, Jim.

- Claro que lo sientes.

- Yo…

- Yo perdí a la persona que más quería en el mundo. La vi morir. Y ahora a ti te va a pasar lo mismo.

- No!

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza en esos momentos, pero conseguí soltarme de las manos de James, le empujé y le di una patada en el estómago, que le hizo retroceder y caer contra la pared. Se golpeó en la cabeza y aproveché esos momentos de confusión para coger a Eddie de la cama y llevármelo de allí.

Eddie pesaba demasiado para poder llevarle en brazos, pero no tenía otra forma de sacarlo. Bajé como pude las escaleras y salí de la casa.

Estábamos en un barrio como el mío, pero no supe ubicarme.

Corrí. Corrí todo lo deprisa que pude, con Eddie en mis brazos, hasta que llegué a la carretera. Me sentí impotente al ver que nadie se paraba a ayudarme. Todos pasaban, me miraban y se iban.

Caí al suelo, con Eddie en mis brazos. No podía dejar de llorar. James iba a encontrarme pronto y me mataría, y a Eddie, lo que aun me dolía más.

- Nessie.

- ¿Eddie? – miré a mi hermano. Se estaba despertando.

- Hola, Nessie. – se le notaba cansado pero aun así me dedicó una de sus revitalizantes sonrisas.

- Hola, cariño mío. – dije, acariciando su frente.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también. Siento mucho no haber estado a tu lado.

- Ya estás aquí. Ya no pasa nada.

- No puedo llevarte a casa yo sola. – dije, llorando aun más. No podía controlar mis lágrimas.

- Puedo caminar.

- Estás muy débil.

- Estoy bien. – dijo, levantándose de encima de mí. Yo también me levanté del suelo. – Vamos, Nessie.

- ¿De verdad que puedes caminar?

- Si. – Eddie sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura. – Vamos a casa.

- Si… Vamos….

Estrechamos con fuerza nuestras manos y comenzamos a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde fuimos a una cabina de teléfono. Llamé a Alice, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Llamé a Emmett, que tampoco me contestó. Llamé a casa, nadie cogió el teléfono.

-¿No contestan? – dijo Eddie, al ver que ya me estaba desesperando.

- No me sé el número de Jacob. – murmuré, histérica ya. – Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ring! Ring!

-Si? – dije, contestando a la cabina.

_- Renesmee, eres tú?_

- Jacob. Al fin. – dije, aliviada. Al fin podía hablar con él. Él nos rescataría.

_- Renesmee, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

- Estamos en el centro de la ciudad.

_- ¿Estamos?_

- Puta! Volved aquí!

- Mierda, James.

…..

Hacía ya doce horas que Renesmee había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de nuestra discusión. Al principio pensaba que se había marchado para no verme, porque estaba enfadada conmigo, pero después de tantas horas sin saber de ella, empezamos a preocuparnos. Sobretodo al darnos cuenta de que James, que siempre estaba de vigilancia en casa de los Cullen, ese día había desaparecido del trabajo.

Tanto Emmett como Alice y yo, nos separamos y comenzamos a buscarla por todas partes, pero no encontramos ni la más pequeña pista que nos condujera a su paradero.

Al final, desesperado, volví a casa de los Cullen. Les encontré a los cuatro allí, con los teléfonos en las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije cuando vi que a Alice le temblaba la mano.

- Alguien nos ha llamado pero no nos ha dado tiempo a responder.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso? – dije, cogiéndole el móvil de la mano.

- Ahora mismo.

Miré el último número que había llamado al móvil y llamé. Me contestaron antes de los dos tonos. Casi se me cae el alma al sentir la voz de Renesmee.

_-Si? – dijo, con voz dévil._

- Renesmee, eres tú? – pregunté solo para confirmar que no estaba perdiendo el juicio y que realmente era ella.

_- Jacob. Al fin. – noté el alivio en su voz. A parte de eso, sonaba bien. Estaba bien._

- Renesmee, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_- Estamos en el centro de la ciudad._

- ¿Estamos? – dije, mirando a quien tenia a mi alrededor. Estaban todos expectantes.

_- Puta! Volved aquí!_

_- Mierda, James._

Pii pii pii

- Renesmee! – grité al teléfono, aunque sabía que era inútil. Ya no estaba. – James la ha encontrado. Estaban en el centro.

- Vamos. – Emmett miró al policía que teníamos cerca y, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, salimos todos corriendo de la casa.

Nos montamos en tres coches distintos y cada uno fuimos por un lado, todos hacia el centro, en busca de Renesmee y su hermano.

- Creo que hay algo más en este asunto. – dijo Alice, mientras Emmett conducía mi coche a toda velocidad.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Emmett. Yo no podía ni hablar.

- Que no creo que secuestraran a Eddie, y ahora a Renesmee, solo por tu traición.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Algún ex novio?

- No. Renesmee nunca ha salido con nadie.

- ¿Algún pretendiente?

- Muchos, pero ninguno tan trastornado para llegar a este punto.

- Pues tiene que haber alguien! – exclamé, sacando la voz aun no sé de donde. – Alguien tiene que odiarla.

- Todo el mundo la quiere. – dijo Emmett, mirándome como si estuviera chiflado.

- Pues hay alguien que… Para el coche!

Emmett frenó de golpe. Un coche nos impactó por detrás, pero me daba igual. A la mierda el coche. Acababa de ver a una chica y un niño corriendo por la abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Salí corriendo del coche y fui hacia la persona que les estaba siguiendo. Logré alcanzarle, no con facilidad, y me abalancé sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Cabrón! – gritó, intentando quitarme de encima. – Esa zorra tiene que pagar.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara, pero él continuó resistiéndose.

Me sentí impotente al ver que todo el mundo nos miraba pero nadie hacia nada para ayudarnos.

Busqué a Renesmee con la mirada, pero no lograba verla. Seguro que seguía corriendo, huyendo de James.

Estaba distraído, aun buscando a Renesmee y a su hermano, cuando sentí que James se movía bajo de mí y mi cabeza golpear el asfalto antes de que la oscuridad me atrapara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Pronto vendrá tooooooda la explicación de los motivos de todo lo que ha hecho James, por si ha quedado alguna duda.**

**Kisses**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Capítulo 14.**

**Pov Alice.**

Gracias a dios que Emmett estaba a mi lado, porque si no ya me hubiera desmayado varias veces. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Y en tan poco tiempo…

Recapitulemos.

Cuando Jacob llamó al número que había llamado a mi móvil y vimos que era Renesmee, fuimos corriendo a buscarla. Mientras íbamos en el coche, llegando ya al centro de la ciudad, Jacob había saltado del coche y había salido corriendo. Tanto Emmett como yo le seguimos y vimos que estaba sobre James, pero este consiguió quitárselo de encima y le golpeó la cabeza contra la acerca. De nuevo, gracias a dios que Emmett estaba ahí y consiguió retener a James hasta que llegó la policía y le detuvo por triple secuestro.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ella, pero de repente recordé a Victoria, que a saber donde estaba. La policía dijo que iría de inmediato a por ella.

Tanto Emmett como yo quisimos ir en busca del pequeño Eddie y de Renesmee, pero no nos dejaron. Nos llevaron a comisaría a testificar y más tarde al hospital.

Jacob estaba bien. Solo había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y estaría unas pocas horas en cuidados intensivos.

Renesmee, gracias a dios, estaba bien. Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Jacob. Estaba media hora con él y media hora con su hermano, que en ese momento estaba con sus padres.

El pequeño Eddie estaba bien. Agotado y desnutrido, pero estaba bien. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que decían los médicos, pero tanto Emmett como Renesmee pensaban que había vuelto a recaer.

- Gracias por estar aquí, chicos. – dijo Renesmee, que salía de la habitación de Jacob. – Cuanto os necesito. – dijo, primero abrazando a Emmett y luego abrazándome a mí. - ¿Han cogido a Victoria?

- Si. – respondió Emmett, que era quien había tratado con la policía. – La encontraron vagando por el bosque.

- Bien.

- Renesmee, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – dije, no podía más. Era todo tan extraño…. Era peor que un culebrón.

- James me odia. – dijo, sentándose en el suelo. – Llevaba tiempo planeando esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- James tenía una hija. Murió de cáncer. Compartía habitación con Eddie y James y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, pero no estuve con él cuando más me necesitaba. – dijo. Estaba llorando. Me senté a su lao y pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro. – Habíamos coqueteado un poco cuando pasábamos tantas horas por aquí. Llegó a gustarme.

- Y tú a él. – dijo Emmett, que se sentó al otro lado de Renesmee.

- Así que decidió vengarse. – dije. Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. – Y cuando vio que eras amiga de Emmett, aun más. – Renesmee volvió a asentir con la cabeza. – Maldito hijo de puta.

- El dolor le cegó. – dijo Renesmee.

- No le defiendas.

- No lo hago. – dijo, aunque ni ella creía sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo está Eddie, Renesmee? – dijo Emmett, besando su frente.

- Creo que voy a morir. – dijo Renesmee, estallando en un llanto desolador, abrazando con fuerza a Emmett. – Las dos personas a las que más amo, luchando por la misma enfermedad asesina.

No supe que decir en ese momento. Quise decirle que tanto Eddie como Jacob se iban a poner bien, pero ni yo misma estaba segura de ese pensamiento.

- Suerte que los dos estáis conmigo.

- Siempre vamos a estar contigo. – dije. Eso si que era verdad.

- Claro que si. Nunca os vamos a abandonar. – dijo Emmett.

- Gracias, chicos.

- Renesmee, deberías ir a casa a descansar. – dijo Emmett, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. – Estás agotada y han pasado muchas cosas.

- No quiero alejarme de mis chicos.

- Ellos querían que estuvieras bien. – dije, ayudando a Emmett a llevar a Renesmee hasta el coche. – Vamos. Me quedaré contigo.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Estaba realmente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

…..

**Pov Renesmee.**

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que no conocía la habitación en la que me encontraba. Me levanté como pude de la cama y salí del dormitorio. Recorrí el largo pasillo y bajé las escaleras, que daban a una cocina. Allí tampoco había nadie. Estaba desconcertada y desorientada.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy? – dije, pensando en voz alta.

Salí de la cocina por una puerta lateral y fui a parar a un pequeño y hermoso jardín. Había varios árboles, plantas, flores, un banco de madera y un columpio.

Di un par de vueltas, mirando a mi alrededor. Era hermoso, pero seguía sin saber donde estaba.

- Hola. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me volví de golpe. Respiré de alivio al verle ahí. – Pensaba que seguirías durmiendo.

- Me desperté y, al no ver a nadie, fui en busca de alguien conocido. – dije, acercándome a mi mejor amigo. - ¿Dónde estoy, Emmett?

- En mi casa.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – dije, asombrada. – Es alucinante.

- Si, verdad? – dijo, sonriendo, acercándose a mí. - ¿recuerdas que mi abuelo murió hace seis meses?

- Si. – dije, abrazándole.

- Esta era su casa y ahora es la mía. – dijo, acariciando mi espalda, devolviéndome el abrazo. – Alice y yo pensamos que sería mejor traerte aquí y no a tu casa.

- Gracias por no abandonarme.

- Eso nunca lo voy a hacer, pequeña.

- Tengo que ir al hospital. – dije, separándome de él. – Necesito ver a mi hermano y a Jacob.

- Ya no están en ese hospital. Los trasladaron hace dos días a Houston. – dijo, sujetándome del brazo para que no me alejara.

- ¿Dos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? – dije, sorprendida.

- Cuatro días.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te hemos tenido dormida médicamente. – dijo, desviando la vista. Todos hemos estado de acuerdo.

- ¿Todos?

- Tus padres, tu hermano, tu novio, tu amiga Alice y yo. – dijo, comenzando a caminar por el jardincito. – Necesitabas un buen descanso.

- Ahora lo que necesito es ir a ver a los chicos.

- Claro. Iremos en cuanto hayamos desayunado. – Emmett me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la cocina.

Desayunamos con calma, subí al dormitorio, donde había un vestido y unos zapatos. Me duché, me vestí y bajé corriendo al salón, donde ya me estaba esperando Emmett, aunque no estaba solo. Alice y ¡Jasper! estaban ahí.

En cuanto me vieron, todos sonrieron y vinieron a abrazarme. No pude responderles con la misma alegría. Estaba demasiado preocupada.

Nos montamos los cuatro en el coche de Jasper y fuimos hacia el aeropuerto. Me pasé el viaje fingiendo estar dormida, ya que no quería hablar con nadie. Pero en cuanto el avión aterrizó, me levanté de un bote y salí corriendo. Estaba deseando llegar al hospital y encontrarme con mi familia.

Cuando llegué y vi a mis padres, fui corriendo a abrazarles. Les necesitaba mucho y al fin podíamos estar juntos sin James, sin Victorias ni ninguna persona que nos quisiera mal.

- ¿Eddie está bien? – pregunté, cuando comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

- De momento los chicos están bien, aunque ambos necesitan tratamiento. – dijo mi padre, que no me soltaba de la mano.

"Lo sabía."

- Este hospital es muy caro. No nos lo podemos permitir.

- Bueno, eso te lo contará Jacob. – dijo mi madre. Se estaba poniendo roja y ello me hizo darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

- Los Black están pagando el tratamiento de Eddie. – dije, deteniéndome ante la puerta de la habitación de Eddie. – Creo que primero debería ir a ver a Jacob.

- Adelante. – dijo mi padre, señalando la puerta.

- ¿Esta no es la habitación de Eddie?

- Si.

- No os entiendo.

- Tú pasa. – dijo, mi madre, sonriendo.

Abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación. Sonreí ante tal imagen. Eddie y Jacob, ambos en pijama, jugando a la psp, claramente jugando el uno con el otro, cada uno tumbado en una cama.

- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – dije, mirando a mis padres, aunque quien me respondió fue Eddie, aunque sin apartar la vista de la consola.

- Jacob a pedido ser mi compañero.

- ¿y eso?

- Así no tendrás que estar recorriendo el hospital para vernos a los dos. – dijo Jacob, también sin levantar la vista de la consola. – Si te parece bien.

- Me parece perfecto. – dije.

Besé a Eddie en la frente y fui a sentarme al lado de Jacob. Necesitaba decirle una cosa.

- Así podré ver a mis dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Yo también soy tu chico? – dijo Jacob, ahora mirándome a mi.

- Eres el único.

- Ja! Te he ganado! – exclamó Eddie, aunque ni Jacob ni yo le hicimos caso.

- Pensaba que me odiabas por haberte engañado.

- No me engañase, me abriste los ojos. Así me di cuenta de la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Que te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas.**

**Opiniones, opiniones.**

**Kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.

Lo que está escrito _en cursiva_ son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.

En esta historia los personajes son humanos.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Capítulo 15.

Epílogo.

Cogí mi bolso, mi chaqueta y salí a toda prisa de casa, en busca de mi coche. Hoy era el gran día, y no quería llegar tarde.

- Vamos, Renesmee.

- Ya voy, ya voy. – dije. Emmett me abrió la puerta del coche y me senté al volante.

- Aun vamos a llegar tarde. – dijo Emmett, sentándose a mi lado.

- Haberte ido sin mí. – me quejé.

- Ya sabes que yo eso nunca lo haría. – dijo, sonriéndome.

No podía enfadarme con él. Era demasiado encantador. Y lo odiaba.

-Bueno, va. Arranca.

Puse el coche en marcha y puse rumbo al hospital.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó. Le miré de reojo y me fijé en que miraba por su ventanilla a la vez que me hablaba.

- Sabes que si. – para que iba a mentir. Llevaba en el mismo estado de nervios desde que nos habían dicho que les iban a dar el alta a mis chicos.

- No pasa nada. Yo también estoy nervioso por ver a Eddie. – dijo, aun sin mirarme. – Y bueno, a Jacob también.

No me pude controlar y se me escapó la risa. Estaba más que cantado que Emmett y Jacob no se soportaban entre ellos. Pero, al menos, en mi presencia, se comportaban con cordialidad.

-Gracias.

El tiempo había pasado muy despacio. Habían sido dos largos y angustiosos años de pruebas, quimioterapia, más pruebas, una pequeña recaída de Jacob… Hasta hace un par de semanas no nos habían dicho nada de que les iban a dar el alta. Y ya había llegado el gran día. El día en que iba a poder ir a casa con mis dos chicos.

- ¿Ya saben lo suyo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

- No ha surgido. – miré a Emmett de reojo y me di cuenta de que ahora si que me estaba mirando.

- ¿Al menos saben que has estado estudiando?

- No quería molestarles con mis tonterías. – detuve el coche y lo dejé ante la puerta del hospital.

- Tú estás tonta. – dijo de repente.

- ¿A qué coño viene eso?

- Llevas dos años trabajando, estudiando, haciendo prácticas y yendo al hospital todas las noches para pasar la noche con Eddie y Jacob. – comenzó a decir, quitándose el cinturón, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Eso son tonterías?

- Emmett…

- No, Renesmee. Nada de Emmett. Que sea la última vez que te oigo decir que tu vida es una tontería.

- Vale. – dije, sintiendo como me sonrojaba. – Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué, lo sientes?

No dije nada. La verdad es que creía que la vida de Eddie y Jacob valían más que la mía.

- Espero que pronto sepan lo tuyo. – dijo, hablando muy seriamente.

- Lo sabrán.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pronto. Te lo juro.

Emmett no quedó muy convencido, pero aun así asintió y se bajó del coche. Juntos fuimos hacia la habitación en la que estaban los chicos, que estaban mirando por la ventana. Me gustaba verles así, se llevaban muy bien y, no sé porque pacto, habían decidido que si uno no tenía pelo, el otro tampoco. Cuando Jacob tuvo su recaída y volvió a caérsele el pelo, Eddie, sin decirle nada a nadie, se rapó la cabeza él solo.

- Hola. – dije al entrar en la habitación.

- Hola, Nessie. – exclamó Eddie, viniendo a abrazarme.

- ¿Nessie? – dije, mirando a Jacob, que nos miraba sonriente. – No vivo en un lago de Escocia. – dije, haciéndoles reír a ambos.

- Tú me llamas Eddie pues yo te llamo Nessie. – dijo, mirándome a los ojos muy serio.

- De acuerdo, Edward. Pensaba que ya estaríais vestidos. – dije, mirándoles a ambos, que aún seguían en pijama.

- Nos íbamos a vestir ahora, pero queríamos despedirnos de la habitación. – dijo Jacob, viniendo también a abrazarme.

- ¿Os dejo un poco de intimidad? – dije, aun abrazada a mi chico. – Va. Voy a buscar una chocolatina. – besé la frente de Jacob, recogí unas mochilas que tenían en el armario y salí de la habitación.

Metí las cosas en el coche y volví a entrar en el hospital. Tal y como les había dicho a los chicos, fui hacia la máquina de chocolatinas y cogí un par. Cuando volví a la habitación, me encontré con mis padres, a los que hacía una semana que no veía.

El médico que había tratado a mis dos chicos se estaba despidiendo de ellos y de mis padres. En cuanto me vio llegar, también me abrazó. Llevábamos tanto tiempo por ese hospital, que ya nos conocíamos bastante.

- Bueno, ¿estáis preparados para el mundo exterior? – dijo el médico, mirando a los chicos.

- Si! – exclamó Eddie, que no dejaba de abrazar a nuestros padres.

- Me muero de ganas. – dijo Jacob, abrazándome a mí. Besó mi mejilla y sonrió.

- ¿No vienen sus padres, señor Black?

- Me esperan en casa. – dijo por lo bajo.

"Eso es lo que tú te crees." – canturreó mi voz interior.

- Eddie, ¿vas con papá y mamá?

- Si.

- Emmett está fuera. Quería darte una sorpresa, pero debo irme con Jacob a un sitio, y no quería que pensarais que os quedabais sin coche.

- Voy a verle! – exclamó, echando a correr.

- ¿Podemos ir en vuestro coche?

- Claro. – dijo mi madre, dándome las llaves del coche.

- Gracias.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Jacob, cuando íbamos hacia el coche de mis padres.

- Tengo ganas de estar un rato contigo.

- Yo también.

Ambos nos montamos en el coche y conduje hacia un pequeño bosque en el que me refugiaba en los malos momentos. Aparqué el coche en el linde del bosque y llevé a Jacob hacia una pequeña cabaña que había cerca de un hermoso prado.

Había hablado con los Black hacía un par de días y habíamos quedado en dar una sorpresa a Jacob.

-Mierda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me he dejado una cosa en el coche. – mentí. El desaparecer formaba parte de mi plan.

- ¿Vamos?

- No. Quédate. Voy yo en un momento. – dije, llevando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

- Pero…

- Quiero que sea una sorpresa. – dije, intentando sonar seductora. - ¿Por qué no entras en la casa, te pones cómodo y me esperas? – le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí.

- Claro. – dijo Jacob, antes de besarme en los labios. – No tardes.

- Me muero de ganas de estar contigo a solas. – volvimos a besarnos y me fui corriendo hacia el coche. Me senté en el asiento trasero y esperé.

Pov Jacob.

Tal y como me había dicho Renesmee, entré en la pequeña casa del bosque. Estaba todo a oscuras. Bueno, eso hasta que cerré la puerta. Las luces se encendieron de golpe y varias personas aparecieron ante mí. Mis padres, los padres de Leah, Leah, Alice y Jasper.

-Sorpresa! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Me emocioné, lo reconozco. Hacía meses que nos les veía y les había echado mucho de menos, sobre todo a mis padres y a Alice, quien se había convertido en una gran amiga.

Estaba seguro de que todo lo había organizado Renesmee.

Pasé una de las mañanas más maravillosas de toda mi vida, aunque Renesmee no apareciera. Me lo pasé realmente bien y lo mejor es que nadie me preguntó sobre mi estancia en el hospital ni me miraron la cabeza libre de pelo. Ello me hizo sentir mucho más cómodo.

Al medio día, ya me sentía bastante cansado, mi madre se dio cuenta de ello e hizo que todos se marcharan. Yo iba a irme con ellos, pero Alice me obligó a quedarme en la casa. Dijo que si era necesario me ataría a la silla. Creo que ello fue lo que me convenció de quedarme. La determinación que vi en sus ojos.

Me tumbé un rato en el sofá, hasta quedarme medio dormido. Me levanté de golpe del sofá al oír un golpe, aunque pronto me tranquilicé. Tenía ante mi al ser más perfecto de la tierra.

- ¿Ya se han ido todos? – dijo Renesmee, que se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto una chaqueta bastante larga.

- Estaba cansado y mi madre les echó a todos.

- Vaya.

- Gracias por traer a mi familia. – dije, acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. – dijo, al tiempo que me devolvía el abrazo.

- Lo soy.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – la miré a la cara y vi que sonreía ampliamente. – Pero para eso, tienes que soltarme unos segundos.

- Claro. – la liberé de mi abrazo y fui a sentarme al sofá, aunque no acabé sentado en él, sino en el suelo.

Renesmee se había quitado la gabardina, quedando totalmente desnuda. Estaba alucinando. Siempre había creído que era bastante tímida, pero ahí estaba ella, desnuda en medio del salón de la casa, y yo en el suelo, mirándola como un idiota.

- Sorpresa. – dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Te gusta?

- Me… Me… Me encanta. – dije como pude, levantándome del suelo.

- He pensado, que te gustaría. – dijo, aun sonriendo. Estaba realmente espléndida.

- Eres estupenda. – dije, acercándome a ella, sintiéndome más envalentonado. Quien dice envalentonado, dice cachondo perdido. Llevaba más de dos años deseando que llegara ese momento

- Lo dices demasiado pronto. – dijo, comenzando a desabrochar mi camisa. – Aun no me ha dado tiempo de hacer nada.

Me sonrojé. Podía notar el calor en mis mejillas, a parte del calor que sentía por el resto de mi cuerpo.

- Te quiero, Jacob. – dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. – Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero. – dije, mirando sus preciosos ojos castaños. – Más que a mi vida. De no ser por ti, ahora mismo estaría…

- Sht… - dijo, llevando su dedo índice sobre mis labios. – Calla y hazme el amor.

- ¿Ahora?

- Siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, hola.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos besitos.


End file.
